With A Purpose
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the man that killed Penelopes parents escapes from prison and is bent on revenge against Penelope and her brothers?, will a new separated Derek Morgan be able to reunite with the team and save his baby girl?, will they be able to spend the rest of their lives together or will fate keep them apart forever
1. Chapter 1

With A Purpose-Ch 1

Penelope couldn't believe her eyes as she read the headline, tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "no this can't be, he couldn't have escaped". She was so caught up on reading the article that she didn't hear Hotch walk into the room, calling her name several times.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, he said, "sorry Garcia but I called your name several times, are you alright"?, she handed him the paper and said, "n n no sir I'm not". He took a deep breath and said, "I was hoping that I would be able to tell you about this before you heard somewhere else".

She stood up and said, "this can't be happening, how did he get out"?, Hotch said, "he was being transferred to another prison and during an mechanical problem with the transport van he was able to escape". Penelope felt her heart breaking and she said, "he killed them bossman, he killed my mom and dad".

Hotch pulled her into his arms and said, "I know Garcia and I'm so sorry, I wish their was something I could do or say to make it better". She wiped the tears away and said, "we've got to find him, he can't be free, free to kill somebody else like he did my parents".

He said, "Garcia I need for you to listen to me", she nodded her head and he said, "we've been asked to consult on the case and I'm going to need an analyst to go with us, are you up to it or do I need to get Kevin to cover"?, she said, "no sir, I'll do it, I've got to make sure that he rots in prison for what he did to me and my family".

Hotch said, "do you have your gobag"?, she said, "not here, no but I can run home and pack it and be back in a few minutes", he nodded his head and said, "go, I'll get Luke to drive you". She grabbed her things and said, "thank you, thank you sir" as she headed out of her office.

After sending Luke a text message asking him to meet Penelope by the elevator to drive her home so she could pack her go bag he pulled up his directory on his cell and his finger hovered over a number for a few seconds before he finally pushed send and after a few rings he heard, "he man, what's going on"?, Hotch said, "we've got a problem and she needs you, Garcia needs you".

Derek said, "I saw the article in the paper, I was just getting ready to call her", Hotch said, "we've been asked to consult on the case and when she gets her gobad we're heading to the jet". Derek said, "man, she shouldn't be going", he said, "I asked her if she thought she could handle it and she said that she could so she's going with us".

Derek ran his hand over his head and he said, "how's she doing"?, Hotch said, "she's devastated, heartbroken, she needs you right now, she needs you more than she has in a long time". He took a deep breath and said, "I know that you're going through a lot right now with the separation from Savannah but is their anyway that you can meet us in California"?, Derek said, " momma is here helping care of aunt Von so I'll get momma to watch Hank and I'll meet you guys at the airport".

Derek said, "what's wrong with your aunt"?, Derek said, "she fell and broke her hip and momma wanted to come down and help take care of her for a while". Hotch said, "I know that Dave misses her", Derek grinned and said, "momma's missing him to but hopefully soon aunt Von will be doing good enough so that she can come back home", Derek said, "well I'll get off here and get things done and I'll see you in California"

Hotch smiled and said, "we'll text you the address of the airport when we get into the air", he said, "thanks man", Hotch said, "be careful", Derek said, "always Hotch, always". After the call ended he looked at a picture of him and Penelope that was taken the last time they were together and he ran his finger over her face and he said, "hang on baby girl your hotstuff's coming, he's coming".

He then turned around and headed upstairs to get packed and call his mom to get her to watch Hank for a while, Penelope needed him right now and he knew that he would move heaven and earth to make sure that he was by her side, a place where he should have been all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

With A Purpose-Ch 2

Penelope and the team were on the jet and Hotch was going over the specifics of the case and he looked at Penelope and said, "can you add anything"?, she nodded her head and said, "Eugene Burbank is a name that I'll never forget, it's the name of a man that changed my life and ruined it forever".

The team listened as she said, "I blame myself as much as I blame him for their deaths", JJ said, "awwww honey it wasn't your fault". She said, "but Jayje it was, I was out partying with some friends that they didn't like and when I wasn't home by curfew they were out looking for me".

Emily said, "that doesn't mean it's your fault PG", Penelope said, "you guys just don't understand, if I hadn't been out partying with my friends they would still be alive". Reid said, "Garcia, this isn't your fault, this is all on him, you're not the one that made him drink and get behind the wheel now are you"?, she said, "no but", he said, "no buts, this isn't on you".

Penelope said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he smiled and said, "and I love you to Penelope Garcia", Penelope then said, "he was a widow, his wife died from cancer 5 months before he killed my parents". Luke said,"did he have any kids"?, she nodded her head and said, "2 boys, who were both spitting venom at the sentencing, spewing it at me, I tried to shrug it off but I was only 18 and I had just lost the two people that I loved more than anything so I put a cocoon around myself and pushed everything and everybody away.

Hotch said, "what about your brothers"?, she shook her head and said, "they blamed me to and the day of my parents funeral they told me to pack my things and get out of THEIR house". Dave said, "kitten I'm so sorry", she said, "don't be Dave, they were right to kick me out".

Luke said, "how can you say that"?, she said, "well at the time it hurt, it hurt bad but them kicking me out made me the computer oracle I am today". JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "awwww honey", she said, "it's alright Jayje, I'm a big girl, I can take it".

Hotch said, "but you never should have had to Garcia, when your parents died they needed to protect and comfort you not hurt and condemn you". She sighed and said, "that was then and this is now bossman, right now I'm focusing on catching Eugene and putting him where he belongs, behind bars for the rest of his life".

A few minutes later the pilot announced that they would be landing in 5 minutes, everybody got strapped in and ready for the jet to land. Hotch leaned over and whispered, "Morgan's meeting us at the airport", Emily smiled and said, "good, she needs him right now, she needs him more than she's ever needed him", he nodded his head in agreement as they felt the jet touch down.

They stayed seated and talking until the pilot announced that they could deplane, Penelope was the last one off of the jet and all she could think of was finding Eugene. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone calling her name from across the airport.

She was pulled back to reality when JJ said, "Garcie look", she looked and saw the smiling face of her hotstuff, her best friend, her Derek Morgan walking toward her. She dropped her things in the chair and ran toward him, he threw his arms around her and said, "I'm here sweetness, I'm here".

She relaxed in his arms and completely broke down, he held her tight and rocked her back and forth and said, "that's it baby, that's it, let it out, let it all out". The team stood there watching as Penelope got the best medicine she could possibly get right now, her hotstuff.


	3. Chapter 3

With A Purpose-Ch 3

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I've missed you sweetness", she hugged him tighter and said, "I've missed you to hotstuff, more than you'll ever know". She said, "how's Hank, Savannah"?, he said, "Hank's good, he's with momma".

Penelope said, "how's your aunt doing"?, Derek said, "better, she won't admit it but she loves having momma and Hank around", Penelope grinned as Derek pulled out his cell and showed her picture after picture of the growing mini hotstuff lookalike.

Penelope said, "awwww he's adorable", Derek said, "of course he is, he's like his daddy" causing her to grin and say, "that he is". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how's Savannah"?, he opened his mouth to tell her he had no idea how she was but Hotch stepped forward and said, "guys we need to get to the police station so that we can get started".

Derek nodded his head and said, "we'll talk later, their is so much I need to tell you", she sighed happily and said, "I'm so glad that you're here with me". He said, "their is no other place on earth I'd rather be than here with you goddess, no place on earth" causing her to grin as they along with the rest of the team headed toward the exit and the waiting cars.

When they got to the police station Hotch handed Derek his badge and gun and said, "this is temporary", Derek took them both and said, "thanks Hotch, man I appreciate that". Hotch said, "we're going to need everybody on this one and you're one of the best profilers I've ever known" causing a huge smile to grace Dereks lips as he put his badge on his belt and his gun in it's holster.

Hotch looked at the team and said, "Penelope I want you and Morgan to see what you can find out about Eugenes boys, see where they are and what they're up to"?, she said, "on it bossman" as her and Derek were led to a room that was set up and ready for them.

He looked at the others and said, "Reid I want you and JJ to go to the scene of the accident and see what you can find out", the nodded their heads in agreement as they turned around and headed toward the nearest exit, he then looked at Emily and said, "Em I want you and Luke to go to the hospital and talk to the driver and guards that were on the transport van and see if they noticed anything".

He then said, "Dave and I will start working on the profile, we've got to catch him and put him back where he belongs, in prison". With that the rest of the team split up and headed out to do the job that had been assigned to them.

Meanwhile Penelope was letting her fingers to the walking across her keyboard and a proud Derek stood behind her and said, "I've missed this baby girl, I'm missed watching you do your magic". She smiled and said, "well I've missed my favorite distraction to".

While her babies were doing searches she whirled around and said, "alright mister spill it", he looked at her and said, "spill what"?, she said, "I know you and I know that something's up, soooooo tell this all seeing, all knowing oracle what's up with you and Savannah".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "well baby, we're separated and have been for several months", her mouth flew open as he started telling the hell that had been his life for the past few months.


	4. Chapter 4

With A Purpose-Ch 4

Eugene smiled as he saw the faces of his two sons, he pulled them both into his arms and said, "I've missed you both so much". Jonathan the oldest said, "we've missed you to dad and now that you're free it's time for us to make that fat cow pay".

The younger son Ashton said, "are you alright, you didn't get hurt in the accident did you"?, he laughed and said, "no, I'm fine, you and your brother did a great job". Jonathan said, "so what's the plan now"?, Eugene said, "right now we've got to focus on finding out where Penelope Garcia is right now".

Ashton said, "we've already found her", Eugene said, "you have"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, she's currently working with the FBI, the BAU to be exact and I know for a fact that her and her entire team are here in town, they were invited to consult when we helped you escape".

Eugene grinned and said, "well then, now it's time for us to think about the next part of our plan, it has to be perfect and a strike against the only Garcia that was in court the day I was sentenced to spend the rest of my life in prison for a simple mistake, Penelope Garcia".

At the police station Penelope said, "awww hotstuff, why didn't you call me"?, he said, "well right now Savannah and I share joint custody of Hank but I'm waiting for the judge to make his ruling about granting me full custody and that ruling could come in any time".

Penelope shook her head and said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me", he said, "I'm sorry that I didn't call you but Savannah told me if she found out that I was communicating with you in any way, shape, form or fashion that she would take Hank and I'd never see him again".

She said, "do you think she would have really done that"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah, in a heartbeat", Penelope said,"what happened to make her this way, she wasn't like this when you married her". Derek said, "shortly after she found out she was pregnant with Hank she started getting jealous of all the time I was spending with you and after we got married and especially after Hank was born and I semi retired and we moved things got a lot worse".

Penelope listened as Derek told her of Savannahs cheating, how she had cheated on him with several different men and flaunted it in his face. Derek then bit down on his bottom lip and said, "she's always known that I love you, that I'm in love with you and she used my son against that love".

Penelope said, "wait, what did you say"?, he said, "she's always known that I love you, that I'm in love with you", she said, "that's it, y y you're in love with me"?, he said, "since the day we met but things never worked out for us but I'm hoping that's changed".

She felt her heart racing and said, "ch ch changed"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "I'm tired of living without you baby girl, I'm tired of missing you, wanting to be with you and not being able to, I'm tired of trying to live without my heart, my guiding light, you".

She smiled and said, "oh hotstuff I" and before she could finish that thought his lips descended on hers in a fiery and very passionate kiss. They pulled apart when her babies started beeping, letting her know that her searches were over, she wiped her lipstick off of his lips and said, "to be continued" before sitting down in front of her computer.

Derek said, "what did you find sweetness"?, she said, "his two sons Jonathan and Ashton, they're here, they're both here in town, they own several pieces of land not far from here". Derek grinned and said, "send the information to the rest of the team and let's join Hotch and Dave to see what's happening next".

She nodded her head in agreement and sent the information and then stood up and intertwined fingers with her hotstuff as they headed out to find out the progress of the case.


	5. Chapter 5

With A Purpose-Ch 5

After not being able to get any leads JJ and Reid were getting ready to head back when they got Penelopes text and being only a few minutes away from one address Reid called in and let them know that they were going to check out the location".

Penelope was talking to Hotch, Dave and Derek when Emily and Luke walked into the room, Hotch said, "were you able to find out anything"?, Emily said, "the driver said that before the impact he clearly saw Jonathan, Eugenes oldest son in the drivers seat of the truck that hit them".

Luke said, "one of the guards that was sitting in the back told me that he saw the baby boy, Ashton in the car behind them and that it was Ashtons car that Eugene climbed into when he escaped the van". Hotch said, "we have several addresses to check out, Reid and JJ are already checking out one of them so we'll split up and cover the others".

He looked at Derek and said, "with the brothers and Eugene all being here I want you to stay with Garcia", Derek said, "it will be my pleasure to stay with baby girl". Dave smiled as he watched Derek pull Penelope into his arms and kiss the top of her head.

As the rest of the team headed out they knew that they were leaving Penelope in the best hands possible, the hands of her hotstuff. When they were left alone at the station Derek said, "sooo goddess, how have you really been'?, she said, "how about we go grab some coffee and talk"?, he nodded his head in agreement as they walked to the lounge to grab some coffee.

Eugene grinned as Jonathan said, "I think we should get our hands on Penelope and make her pay for what she did", Ashton said, "I can't help but feel sorry for her". Jonathan slapped his brother across the face and said, "sorry, you feel sorry for her"?, Ashton pushed Jonathan and said, "YOU NEVER EVER GET TO HIT ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND"?, Jonathan raised his hands and said, "tell me how you could possibly feel sorry for her".

Ashton said, "in one night she lost both of her parents, I know that it was a terrible accident but how would you have felt it the roles would have been reversed and her mom or dad would have killed both of ours in an accident". Jonathan said, "that's different", Ashton said, "how is it different, she's suffering, she's in pain because not only did she lose both of her parents but her brothers blamed her for everything and pushed her away, leaving her alone".

Eugene said, "she deserves it after what she cost me", Ashton opened his mouth to disagree and Eugene said, "shut it Ash just shut it, I don't want to hear any mamby pamby boo hoo stories for that girl". Jonathan said, "forget about him and his wimpy feelings dad, let's talk about payback", Eugene nodded his head in agreement as he leaned in and said, "now this is my plan".

At the police station Derek and Penelope were sitting and drinking their coffee and he said, "come on baby, talk to me", she fidgeted her fingers on her coffee cup and mumbled something. Derek said, "what was that, I didn't quite catch that"?, Penelope said, "I GOT A CALL FROM SAVANNAH".

Derek said, "you what"?, she said, "I I I could understand where she was coming from, you had just moved and were trying to get settled in and". Derek said, "back up there gorgeous, what do you mean you got a call from Savannah, when did this happen and what did she say to you"?, she took a deep breath and readied to tell him everything that Savannah had said to her.

Penelope said, "it was back in November", Derek listened as she said, "remember I was suppose to come for Thanksgiving"?, he nodded his head and then said, "yeah and you sent me a message saying that you weren't going to be able to make it, something about your acting squad or something".

She said, "well Savannah called me and asked, well more like told me that she didn't want me there", Derek said, "oh baby, I didn't know, why didn't you tell me"?, she said, "well you were happy or at least I thought you were and I didn't want to do anything to cause you any problems in your new home".

He touched her face and said, "you've always been my baby girl and nothing or nobody is gonna change that", Penelope said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied". She blew out a deep breath as Derek said, "but if I'd known that she did that I would have come to you, their was no excuse for that, no excuse for that treatment at all".

Penelope said, "she had every right, she's your wife"?, Derek said, "not for much longer, I have paperwork in the works for a divorce, I'm tired of living my life the way Savannah wants, doing what Savannah wants, I have feelings and wants to and I don't want her, I want you".

He pressed his lips against hers and said, "I've always wanted you", she smiled and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, thus shutting out the rest of the world, at least for a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

With A Purpose-Ch 6

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away", he grinned and said, "don't be, I'm not, do you know how long I've been waiting for that to happen, to show you how much I care, how much you mean to me"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "probably as long as I've wanted to do it". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe".

As he was leaning in for another kiss the team came through the door and Hotch said, "Garcia the last address on the list, what do the plans show"?, she sat down at her babies and pulled up the plans and said, "I see a house, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, living room oohhhhhh wait". Dave said, "what is it kitten"?, she said, "recently a basement was added", Emily said, "how recently"?, she said, "about 3 weeks ago".

Derek said, "so they have been planning his escape for a while then"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "is seems so", Penelope said, "so what happens now sir"?, he said, "now we work on finding Eugene and his boys and our main focus is on you and keeping you safe". She said, "I don't want to put anybody in an danger because of me, I'm not worth it", Derek said, "yes you are worth it, you're worth everything".

JJ smiled and said, "he's right Garcie", Reid said, "exactly, you're the glue that keeps us together, we wouldn't know what to do without you", she smiled and said, "well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not planning on going anywhere isn't it"?, Dave kissed her cheek and said, "very good thing kitten". Hotch glanced down at his watch and said, "why don't we head back to the hotel and get some rest".

Penelope said, "but what about that last address sir"?, he said, "don't worry officers are watching it and if anything happens they are going to notify me", she sighed and said, "where are you staying hotstuff"?, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and said, "with you". Her heart started racing and she said, "w w w with me"?, he said, "yeah, well unless you don't want me to stay with you".

She said, "NOOO, I mean of course I want you to stay with me", he winked at her and said, "good because their is no other place I'd rather be than with my girl", Emily said, "did you say my girl, waittttt, when did this happen, I want details". Hotch kissed her cheek and said, "later Em, right now we need to get back to the hotel and get some rest", she nodded her head and said, "okayyyyyy but I want details" causing Derek to grin as they walked out of the police station arm in arm.

Eugene and his boys were watching from a car across the street. Jonathan said, "we've got to take her out dad", Eugene said, "I agree but let's wait till they're out on the road and away from everything before we do anything". Ashton watched as a smiling Penelope slid into the SUV and as her best friend slid in beside her, he couldn't help it, he liked Penelope and he never wanted to hurt her, he understood her feelings and didn't blame her for anything, unlike his father and brother.

When the team pulled out in 2 separate cars Eugene and the boys fell in line a few cars behind them so not to be noticed, Penelope, Derek, Reid and JJ took one car and Emily, Hotch and Dave took the other. Penelope and Derek were laughing and talking, they had a lot to catch up on, Derek smiled and said, "just as soon as I can, I'm going to get Hank and bring him here".

Penelope said, "good, I'm missed him so much", Derek said, "I still can't believe that he's growing so fast, it just seems like yesterday that he was born", Penelope said, "I hear ya, he's a mini hotstuff like his daddy" causing Derek to grin as he leaned in and kissed her temple. They were only a few miles away from town and Eugene knew that it was now or never so he said, "alright Jonathan, let's do this".

Jonathan smiled and said ,"be prepared to dieeeeeeeee Pen e lopeeeeeee" as he floored the truck and hit the car carrying Hotch and the others and put it into a ditch, a deep ditch that they couldn't get out of. Reid said, "that truck, it just hit Rossi and the others", JJ said, "can you tell who it is"?, he said, "no but if I had to guess I'd say it was Eugene and his boys trying to get rid of Penelope".

Derek held Penelope closer and said, "I won't let them hurt you baby girl", Reid said, "hold on everybody they're going to hit us" and they did, they hit the SUV causing it to swerve from side to side. Reid somehow managed to keep control as he tried to get to town, JJ pulled out her cell and said, "seriously", Derek said, "what's wrong JJ"?, she said, "no service".

Jonathan bumped the SUV again and said, "dieeeeee blondie, dieeeeeeeee", Reid said, "hang on we're going to go into the waterrrrrrr" and as the SUV impacted with the water Penelope screamed. Eugene said, "stoppppppp", Jonathan stopped and they sat there with huge smiles on their faces watching as the SUV containing Penelope, Derek, JJ and Reid disappeared under the water.


	7. Chapter 7

With A Purpose-Ch 7

As the SUV disappeared under the water Reid quickly said, "alright, when the pressure builds up enough we can break the windows and swim out". Penelope started shaking and Derek said, "don't worry baby, you'll be alright", Reid said, "it's obvious that it was Eugene and his sons so if they want you dead you're going to be dead".

Penelope said, "w w what"?, Reid said, "alright this is what we're going to do" and they all listened closely as he quickly went over his plan with his friends. Meanwhile Hotch, Dave and Emily were standing beside the road when the police cars arrived on the scene.

Emily said, "how did you know where we were, we just barely called"?, one officer said, "all of the SUVs and police cars now have devices on them so if they are involved in accidents we will be notified immediately after impact". Hotch watched as several cars went on ahead and he said, "where are they going"?, the officer said, "the other SUV is in the pond that's a few miles on up the road".

Dave said, "can you take us there"?, he said, "sure, let's go" as they all ran and hopped into the police car, before they pulled away from the wrecked SUV an ambulance raced by them. Meanwhile at the other scene Reid and JJ crawled upon the side of the hill and helped Derek as he pulled the lifeless body of their friend to them.

Derek then said, "come on baby, hang on, hang on", they heard the ambulance coming and he said, "fight goddess, please fight" and they watched on as the ambulance pulled up. The medics quickly loaded her onto the gurney and pushed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

Eugene and his son were out of sight where they couldn't be seen but not to far where they couldn't see what was going on and they couldn't help but smile as they watched them load Penelope into the back of the ambulance. Ashton dropped his head and thought to himself, "she didn't deserve that, she was a good person".

Jonathan slapped the back of his brothers head and said, "snap out of it", Ashton popped his brother in the face and said, "I told you never ever to slap me again". Eugene said, "alright stop it, don't ruin this for me, she's finally paying for everything so please let me enjoy this".

They watched as Derek climbed into the back of the ambulance with Penelope only to come out a few minutes later and collapse into the arms of his friends. Eugene pulled up Dereks face with his binoculars and then as he dropped to his knees Eugene said, "good, good".

Jonathan said, "what, what"?, Eugene said, "she's dead, she's dead" causing a smile to grace Jonathans lips and Ashton closed his eyes and shook his head knowing that Penelope didn't deserve to die that way, nobody did". Eugene sighed happily as the rest of the team arrived on the scene and tried to console Derek.

Hotch and Dave helped get Derek into the back of a police car and as they pulled away Eugene said, "now it's over, now we can focus on making sure her brothers pay to, before this is all over all of the Garcia siblings will pay the same price Penelope just did", Jonathan nodded his head in agreement as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

With A Purpose-Ch 8

In the police SUV Hotch said, "alright tell me what's going on", Reid then quickly said, "when we hit the water I told the others that it was obvious that Eugene and his sons that were trying to kill Garcia". Dave and the others listened as he said, "sooooo I told Garcia that if they wanted her dead that we'd kill her".

Emily said, "sooooo this is all part of your plan, right"?, he said, "yes, she's fine and Derek is gonna meet up with her at the morgue and take her somewhere safe". JJ smiled and said, "and since they think Garcies dead they'll probably going to be going after her brothers next".

Dave said, "so what are we going to do"?, Hotch said, "well we need to try to contact them and tell them what's going on", JJ said, "that we do but first we need to put news of Penelopes "death" on the news and in the papers so that Eugene and his sons will think they succeeded in killing her".

Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "once we get back to the station JJ I want you to call the local news and make sure that the news get out". JJ said, "will do", Emily said, "and what are we going to do"?, Reid said, "we need to go to our hotel and start trying to reach her brothers, they need to know that they're in danger".

Emily said, "are we going to be able to put them in hiding until this is over so that we can make sure they're safe"?, Hotch said, "we can offer them that and see what they say but if they refuse the only thing we can do is keep a close watch on them", the team nodded their heads in agreement as they continued to follow the ambulance.

Dave said, "Derek is doing a good job of mourning kitten", Reid said, "the reason that he didn't ride in the ambulance with her is that he wanted to give them a false sense of security of thinking she's dead". Emily said, "how are we going to make sure she's safe, are we going to disguise her and sneak her out of the building or what"?, Reid said, "that's exactly what we're going to do".

Meanwhile the ambulance pulled up at the morgue, the drivers got out and pulled the covered body of Penelope Garcia from the back of the ambulance and wheeled it inside. Once they were safely in the morgue the sheet was pulled back and Derek said, "welcome back to the land of the living sweetness".

He helped her raise up and she said, "it's good to be back hotstuff", he helped her off the table and said, "we've got to get you into your disguise and get you out of here". She said, "disguise, what kind of disguise"?, he said, "well we're going to have to put a wig on you and a change of clothes and slip you out of here so that I can take you somewhere safe".

They looked up when a few minutes later JJ walked into the room carrying a bag, she handed it to Penelope and said, "here ya go Garcie, now let's get you changed and out of here". She nodded her head and said, "I like that idea", she then followed Penelope and said, "okay Garcia after we get you safe we're going to call your brothers and let them know what's going on and that they're in danger'.

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "good luck, they don't now or have they wanted anything to do with me since the day of our parents funeral". JJ said, "don't worry we'll make sure that they know what's going on, what happens next will be their decision", she nodded her head in agreement as she started changing her clothes and donning her disguise.


	9. Chapter 9

With A Purpose-Ch 9

While JJ and Derek were with Penelope Reid and the others were tracking down Penelopes brothers names and addresses, they wanted to do everything they could to keep her family safe, if they wanted it or not. Reid said, "okay I've found them, here is Payton, Parker, Patrick and Pauls numbers" as he tossed the list onto the table.

Hotch said, "alright I'll call Payton, Dave you call Parker, Em you call Patrick and Spencer you call Paul", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed to make their calls. Meanwhile at the morgue Penelope said, "what's going to happen to me now"?, JJ said, "well I'm going to call the local newspaper and the news station and get news of your death out there so that Eugene and his boys will think that they succeeded in getting rid of you".

Penelope said, "where are you going to take me"?, she said, "Morgan is going to take you to an out of the way safe house and stay there with you to make sure that you're safe". She smiled and said, "what about Hank and Fran"?, JJ said, "don't worry they're safe, we've already checked on them and they are being guarded by the locals in Chicago", she smiled and said, "I couldn't stand it if something happened to Hank, Fran or hotstuffs sisters".

JJ put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "don't worry, they're safe, I promise Garcie", she smiled and said, "wellll how do I look"?, JJ grinned and said, "looking good Garcie, looking realllllll good" as they walked out to rejoin Derek so that they could get out of there and get her to the safe house.

When Derek saw her he whistled and said, "looking good goddess", she said, "eat your heart out hotstuff", as she twirled around so that he could get a glimpse of her entire outfit. He said, "you look good as a redhead", she laughed and said, "thank ya", JJ said, "well you guys need to get going and I need to call the local newspapers and the local news and get the information about your death out on the air".

Penelope hugged her friend and said, "please be safe Jayje", she said, "don't worry we will", JJ looked at Derek and said, "keep her safe Morgan". Derek hugged her and said, "don't worry, no matter what I have to do I'll keep her safe", she said, "we'll keep in touch to make sure that you are kept in the loop".

Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds good", he held out his arm and said, "shall we baby girl"?, she looped her hand through his arm and said, "we shall". JJ walked them to the door and watched as they climbed into the waiting car and pulled away from the building, she then knew what she had to do and she started getting the news out that Penelope was dead.

Hotch took a deep breath as he dialed Paytons number, after a few rings he heard, "hello", Hotch said, "is this Payton Garcia"?, he said, "yes it is, who's speaking please"?, he said, "this is Aaron Hotchner and I'm with the FBI". Payton said, "FBI, what can I do for you agent Hotchner"?, he said, "I'm calling about your sister Penelope".

Payton said, "I no longer have a sister, not since our parents were killed because of her", Hotch said, "this is a call to let you know that the man that hit and killed your parents has escaped from prison". Payton said, "escaped, how did he escape"?, Hotch said, "his sons helped him while he was in route to court".

Payton said, "and you're calling me is"?, Hotch said, "they went after your sister and tried to kill her", Payton was quiet for a few minutes and then he said, "is she alright"?, he said, "yes but you're going to be hearing that she died". Payton said, "why would I be hearing that"?, Hotch said, "because in order to keep her safe Eugene and his sons have to believe that they succeeded in killing her earlier today".

Hotch then said, "we want to ensure you and your families safety", Payton said, "by doing what exactly"?, Hotch said, "by putting you all in protective custody until this is over". Payton said, "and you think that we're all in danger"?, Hotch said, "I do, I think that they are going to go not only after you but your brothers and their famalies".

After a few minutes Payton said, "I want to do whatever it takes to keep my family safe", Hotch smiled and said, "okay so this is what we're going to do" and he spent the next few minutes filling Payton in on the plan. When he was finished and ended the call he looked up to see the smiling faces of the rest of his team.

Hotch said, "Payton's in for protective custody", Dave said, "Parker to", Emily said, "so's Patrick", Reid nodded his head and said, "so's Paul but he's wanting to talk to Penelope, he said that he wants to let her know how sorry he is for the way he treated her after their parents died".

Hotch said, "we'll let her know what he said and see if she'd be interested in seeing him", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "I just hope we can pull this off and keep them all safe". Emily said, "me to Spencer, me to", Hotch said, "alright we need to split up and get Garcias brothers and their famalies to safety".

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they all headed toward the door, they wanted to do whatever they could to make sure that Penelope and her brothers were safe, safe from the man that had been tormenting them for years.


	10. Chapter 10

With A Purpose-Ch 10

Derek and Penelope walked into the place they would be calling home until Eugene and his sons were found, he said, "here sweetness let me take that", she handed her gobag over and said, "sure thing hotstuff". The safe house was beautifully decorated and it even had a fireplace, Derek walked by her and said, "here let me get a fire going, you look cold".

She nodded her head and said, "thank you, a fire would be nice", after he got a fire started he said, "you'll warm up in no time", she was deep in thought and didn't hear a word he said. He stood up and said, "baby, are you alright"?, she still didn't respond and he waved his hand in front of her face and said, "earth to baby girl, come in baby girl".

Penelope said, "huh, what"?, he said, "talk to me", she said, "sure, about what"?, he said, "tell me what you're thinking about what's going on", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I almost got my family, the people I love more than anything, I almost got you all killed". Derek shook his head and said, "no you didn't, you didn't do anything wrong, you're the victim here gorgeous".

As she walked away he pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm serious goddess, you didn't do anything wrong, he got drunk and hit and killed your parents, you didn't do anything to him". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "my parents wouldn't have been out that night if I'd only stayed home or came home when they wanted me to but nooooooooo I had to be a rebel and stay out late".

Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "babyyyyy", she shook in his arms and said, "not only did I lose my parents but I lost my brothers that night to so now I'm all alone". He put his finger under her chin and pulled her head up and said, "you're not alone, you have the team and you have me", she said, "Derek I" and before she could finish her thought his lips descended on hers.

His arms tightened up around her as he deepened the kiss, she welcomed the warmth of his body against hers as his tongue found it's way inside her mouoth. Their tongues battled for control for what seemed like several minutes before they broke apart when the sound of Dereks cell ringing filled the large room.

Derek took a deep breath and pulled his cell off his belt and said, "it's pretty boy", Penelope grinned as Derek said, "yeah pretty boy"?, Reid said, "how's everything going so far"?, he smiled and said, "so far so good, we just got here a few minutes ago". Reid said, "how's Garcia"? Derek winked at her and said, "she's a fighter, she's okay, blaming herself for everything but doing okay, how's everything with Penelopes brothers going"?, Reid said, "they're all good, everybody is safe but something unexpected has happened".

Derek said, "what's happened"?, Penelope whirled around and walked back toward him and said, "is somebody hurt"?, Reid said, "tell her no, nobody is hurt, everybody is fine". Derek said, "he said that nobody was hurt, everybody was fine", Derek said, "then what's happened"?, Reid said, "Paul is wanting to see Garcia, to make things right with her".

Penelope said, "what's wrong, please tell me Derek", he said, "it's Paul", she said, "what about him"?, Derek said, "he's wanting to see you, to make things right with you". Penelope said, "h h he is"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "he is", Reid said, "if she wants that to happen we can get him and his family there but we're not going to do anything if she doesn't want it".

Derek said, "pretty boy said that if you want to talk to Paul then they can get him and his family here but if you don't want it then nothing is going to happen", she thought for a minute and then blew out a deep breath and said, "I I I want to see him, I want my brother back". Derek said, "she wants to see him".

Reid said, "consider it done, we'll be there as soon as we can", Derek said, "be careful Reid", he said, "we will and tell Garcia that I love her", he grinned and said, "pretty boy wants me to tell you he loves you". She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and she said, "tell my heap of gray matter that I love him to".

Derek said, "my girl said that she loves you to", Reid said, "well see you soon", he said, "later pretty boy", when the call ended Derek put his cell back on his belt and then said, "how about we go check out the rest of this huge house"?, she nodded her head in agreement as she slid her and in his and they started exploring the large house.


	11. Chapter 11

With A Purpose-Ch 11

Penelope smiled as they went from room to room, the house had a chefs kitchen, laundry room, 6 bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, living room, mud room and an amazing dining room. Penelope said, "this house reminds me so much of your old place", Derek nodded his head and said, "I was thinking the same thing goddess".

As they toured the bedrooms Penelope said, "uhhh hotstuff"?, he said, "yeah baby"?, she said, "would you share this room with me, I don't think I can be alone, not right now". Derek said, "I was hoping that you'd want to, of course I'll share this room with you, I want you in my arms as much as possible" as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled close to him and said, "I've missed this, I've missed you so much", Derek smiled and said, "what would you say if I told you when I get full custody of Hank that me and him would be moving back home"?, she looked up at him and said, "really, are you really moving back home, back to your family, to me"?, he caressed her face and said, "with you is where we belong".

She smiled and said, "and with you is where I belong", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his, he instantly responded by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. He slid his hands down under her butt and pulled her closer, as close as he could get her, as they stood there holding each other, kissing and touching it was becoming painfully obvious that Derek wanted her and wanted her bad.

They reluctantly pulled apart when the doorbell rang, Derek said, "it's Reid with your brother and his family, are you ready for this"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "with you by my side I can handle anything". Derek intertwined their fingers and then they made their way out into the hall and down the stairs into the living room.

Derek walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and said, "it's Reid", he then put his hand on the knob and twisted it and pulled the door open, Reid stepped inside followed by 3 people. Derek shut the door and Paul walked over to Penelope and said, "I know it's been a long time and that you were done so wrong by us but I'm so so sorry".

Penelope said, "I I I would like to start over, that is if you do"?, Paul nodded his head and said, "I'd love to", he stood there wanting to hug her but afraid so he finally said, "would it be alright if I hugged you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd like that". He threw his arms around her and she threw her arms around him as they both broke down and started crying.

The little girl tugged on her mommys dress and said, "mommy, why daddy crying"?, the woman picked up the little girl and said, "daddy's alright, those are happy tears sweetie". The little girl said, "happy tears"?, she said, "yeah happy tears, see that's daddys sister Penelope and he hasn't seen her in a long long time and he's happy to see her".

When Paul and Penelope pulled apart he wiped his eyes and said, "P this is my family, this is my wife Stephanie and our 5 year old daughter Grace", Penelope smiled and he nodded his head and said, "I named her after you P". Grace ran over to her daddy and he said, "Gracie this is your aunt Penelope", the little girl grinned and said, "hiiiii", Penelope said, "hi there sweetie".

Stephanie stepped forward and held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", Penelope pulled her sister in law into her arms and said, "it's nice to meet you, nice to meet you both". Penelope said, "well you guys know Spencer and this is my best friend and now boyfriend Derek Morgan", Paul shook his hand and said, "nice to meet you Derek".

Derek said, "nice to meet you to", Paul said, "I understand that you might not like me right now after everything I put P through but I always hated the way we treated her and I tried, ohhhh how I tried to find her but never could". Derek put his hand on Pauls arm and said, "if baby girl is giving you a fresh start, we all are", Paul grinned and said, "I promise you that I'll never hurt her again".

Derek leaned in and said, "as long as Penelope's happy we'll get along just fine", Penelope laughed and said, "come, sit, we have a lot to talk about", Paul and Stephanie walked over and sat down beside Penelope on the couch. Grace looked up at Derek and said, "can I call you uncle Derek"?, Derek grinned and said, "you sure can, I'd be honored".

Grace wrapped her little arms around his leg and said, "I love you uncle Derek", he smiled and said, "I love you to Grace" causing the little girl to giggle as she released his leg and ran over to join her mommy and daddy on the couch. Reid stepped closer to Derek and said, "looks like you have another fan", Derek said, "well I've" and Reid said, "I know, I know, you've always had a way with the ladies" causing Derek to grin and nod his head yes in agreement as they to walked over and joined the others.


	12. Chapter 12

With A Purpose-Ch 12

A few hours later Reid smiled and said, "well I'm going to head out but if you guys need anything please don't hesitate to call", Penelope hugged him and said, "be safe Reid, I can't lose another brother". Reid hugged her tight and said, "you're not going to lose me, not now, not ever Garcia" as they pulled apart.

As he walked to the door he said, "you've got security guards all around, you might not see them but they are watching over everything", Derek said, "catch ya later pretty boy". Reid laughed said, "just take care of my sister", Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "don't worry, I will, nothing or nobody is going to take her away from me again" causing a smile to grace Penelopes lips.

Meanwhile across town Eugene is all smiles as a news update interrupts his show and the woman says, "FBI AGENT PENELOPE GARCIA KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT". He laughed and said, "1 down and 4 to go", Jonathan said, "so when are we going to start on the brothers"?, he said, "let's let them have tonight to let it sink in that they've permanently lost their sister and then we'll start on them".

Ashton said, "I think I'm going to go fix something to eat", after he left the room Eugene said, "we're going to need to keep an eye on him because something tells me he's not really focusing on our agenda". Jonathan said, "he's got a soft heart like momma", Eugene said, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER", Jonathan raised his hands and said, "she's my mother and I'll talk about her if I want".

Eugene said, "I I I'm sorry, please forgive me", Jonathan said, "I know you've been through a lot, first mom died and then you started drinking and then one thing led to another and you crashed and killed the Garcias, accidently of course". Eugene said, "what would you say if I told you that it wasn't an accident that they died"?, Jonathan said, "not an accident, of course it was an accident".

Eugene shook his head and Jonathan said, "what did you do dad, why are you saying that it wasn't an accident that the Garcias died"?, Eugene sat down on the couch and patted beside him. Jonathan walked over and sat down beside him and said, "I'm waiting", Eugene cleared his throat and said, "I know that you haven't forgotten what I went through after your mom died".

Jonathan said, "no, of course not. you started drinking and gambling", Eugene nodded his head and said, "and I raked up debt, a lot of debt, so much that I couldn't pay my way out no matter how hard I tried". Jonathan listened as Eugene said, "but I was offered a way out of my money problems and like a fool I jumped at it".

Jonathan said, "what did you have to do"?, Eugene said, "I was told that if I took care of a couple of problems for someone that my debt would be taken care of and so would you and your brother". Eugene said, "I took the easy way out, well not the easy way but it was easier than I thought it would be".

Jonathan said, "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU DID DAD", Eugene said, "I killed that innocent couple, the Garcias and all because they wouldn't sell their land". Jonathans mouth flew open and he said, "dad, please tell me you're lying to me", Eugene shook his head and said, "I wish I could but I can't and now that Penelopes dead the rest of her brothers have to die in order for me to be at peace".

What they didn't know was that Ashton was listening to them at the door, he couldn't believe what he had heard, his father killed an innocent couple to settle his gambling debt. He shook his head and whispered, "that can't be true, please don't let it be true", he then backed up and said, "I can't stay here, I can't be a part of this anymore, I can't kill any more innocent people".

He then walked to the back door and said, "I'll stop you dad, you and Jonathan both before I'll let you hurt another Garcia", he then turned around and walked out closing the door on his father and brother.


	13. Chapter 13

, With A Purpose-Ch 13

The little family spent the evening laughing and talking, Penelope loved spending time with Paul, Stephanie and Grace, she didn't realized just how much she had missed her brother until she was finally getting to catch up with him. Grace instantly clicked with her aunt and she was either sitting beside her on the couch or like she was currently and that was in her lap.

Derek watched as the little girl laid her head down on Penelopes shoulder and closed her eyes, it didn't take long before Grace was sound asleep, Paul said, "awwww look at that, look how sweet". Penelope said, "bless her little heart, she's conked out", Stephanie said, "if you can show me where we're staying, I'll go and get her tucked in for the night".

Derek nodded his head and said, "here let me carry her for you", he reached over into Penelopes lap and gently picked up the sleeping girl and said, "follow me", Stephanie smiled as she walked across the room and up the stairs behind Derek. Penelope looked at Paul and finally asked, "how are the others doing"?, he said, "they don't associate much with us and they haven't in a long time".

She put her feet up under her and said, "why not"?, he said, "they see things differently", Penelope said, "what things"?, he said, "you, they are still mad about everything and I'm not". He reached over and put his hand on hers and said, "I'm so sorry that I treated you the way I did", Penelope said, "that's over with now, we've started things all over again so let's not dwell on it", he nodded his head in agreement.

He grinned and said, "soooooo, how long have you been in love with Derek"?, she giggled and said, "since the day I met him", Paul said, "he seems like an amazing man and it's obvious that he cares a lot about you". Penelope said, "things never worked out for us but now, now they are", he said, "I noticed the mark on his finger where a wedding band use to be".

She nodded her head and said, "he's in the process of getting a divorce and getting custody of his adorable little boy Hank", Paul said, "when you talk about him you practically glow". She grinned and said, "I've been in love with him for a long long time and now we're finally getting our happily ever after", she moved around on the couch and said, "if Eugene and his sons don't kill me that is".

He said, "kill you, I was wondering what happened", she said, "they ran me and my team of the road into a pond and we almost drowned", he said, "according to the news you did die and it scared me hearing about it". She said, "we have to let them think that I'm dead so they will drop their guard and then we can pounce on them and put them all away".

Derek walked back downstairs and said, "Grace is so cute, she snuggled right down and is still peacefully sleeping", Paul said, "she's a good girl, she's the bright spot in our lives", he looked over his shoulder when he heard his wife say, "amen to that honey". Stephanie sat down beside her husband and said, "so what's the plan now that all of the brothers are safe"?, Derek said, "now that they think baby girl is dead they're going to go after the brothers, they're not going to rest until all of the siblings are dead".

Paul said, "Eugene is a piece of work, it wasn't enough for him to kill our parents, now he's wanting to kill the rest of us to", Stephanie said, "don't worry honey, we're all in good hands here with the BAU". Derek said, "that's right, we'll keep you all safe and then when this is over with and Eugene and his sons are put away for the rest of their lives everybody can once again get their lives back".

Paul looked at Penelope and said, "when this is all over with would it be alright with you if we come to Virginia for a visit"?, she said, "I would love that", Derek said, "I'm going to be moving back there to, me and my son and hopefully goddess will be living with us by the time you guys come to visit". Penelope felt her heart racing and said, "m m move in with you"?, he said, "yeah, if we're going to get married we're going to be living together, right"?, her mouth flew open and she watched as he dropped to one knee with a small black box in his hand.

He said, "I know that I'm legally married still but when my divorce is finalized baby girl will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me and Hank"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, yes, yes". Paul and Stephanie watched as Derek slid the ring onto Penelopes finger and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

With A Purpose-Ch 14

They pulled apart to the sounds of Paul and Stephanie clapping their hands, Paul said, "congratulations P", Stephanie said, "yes, yes, this is wonderful, congratulations, congratulations" as she pulled Derek and Penelope into her arms. Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that we're going to get married".

She said, "are you trying to back out of your proposal"?, he kissed her lips and said, "never goddess, never", Paul said, "from what I hear this has been a long time coming"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "it definitely has, things just never worked out for us before and after almost losing her to Eugene and his sons I'm not taking any more chances".

Paul put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I wish you and P nothing but love, joy and happiness, you both deserve that", Derek said, "thank you Paul, that means a lot". Stephanie said, "I'm so excited, I love weddings", Paul laughed and said, "love isn't strong enough honey", she said, "ohhhh you" and then her and Penelope started talking about wedding plans.

Derek said, "I've been in love with your sister since the day I met her and called her by the wrong name", Paul said, "wrong name"?, Derek said, "yep" and then spent some time filling him in on how he met Penelope. Meanwhile across town Eugene said, "what's taking your brother so long"?, Jonathan said, "ya got me dad" and then he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Eugene was sipping on his coffee when he heard his son say, "dad, he's gone, he's not in here", Eugene ran into the kitchen and said, "why would he leave, why would he desert us"?, Jonathan said, "I bet her heard everything". Eugene said, "so now at hearing how the accident wasn't an accident he's decided to leave us".

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak and his father raised his hand and said, "he's made his choice, we need to put him aside and stay focused on the most important thing". Jonathan nodded his head and said, "exactly, we need to focus on killing Penelopes brothers like we did her and then we can finally move on".

As he drove around he said, "that can't be true, it wasn't an accident, he purposely killed her parents and why, because he owed money", he shook his head and said, "mom I'm so glad that you're not here to see this, you'd be so disappointed in me, in us". He then reached up and wiped his eyes and said, "I can't be a part of it mom, not now, not after learning that he killed them to pay his bets off".

He sighed and said, "what do I do now mom, do I go to them and try to stop them, do I report them to the police and help bring them down or do I no nothing and just see what happens"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I wish you could tell me what to do mom, I miss you so much, things just aren't the same without you here".

He drove around for what seemed like hours before he pulled his car over, he put it in park and turned the engine off, he opened his door and stepped out and walked toward the door. As he climbed the steps he said, "you can do this, you can do this", as he stepped through the door he walked over to the desk and the officer looked up and said, "how can I help you"?, he said, "I need to talk to an officer about a case, the Garcia case".

The officer said, "what about the Garcia case"?, he said, "my name is Ashton, I'm Eugenes son and I have information about the case, I know what their next step is and I need to talk to somebody before I change my mind". He then watched as the officer picked up the phone and dialed a number and said, "I need you at the front desk please, I have someone that needs to talk to you about the Garcia case".

When he hung up the phone he said, "someone will be right with you", Ashton took a deep breath and nodded his head as he paced back and forth in front of the offier. He looked up when a dark haired man walked over to him and held out his hand and said, "Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the BAU, how can I help you"?, Ashton held out his hand and said, "I'm Eugenes son Ashton and I need to let you know what their plan is and I need to do it before I change my mind".

Hotch smiled and said, "alright, why don't you come with me and I'll take your statement", Ashton nodded his head in agreement and followed Hotch through the police station. As he headed through the building he knew that he was doing the right thing in going to the police, he just hoped that he was doing enough to save Penelopes brothers before it's to late.


	15. Chapter 15

With A Purpose-Ch 15

Eugene was to excited to sleep so he looked at his son and said, "I think it's time for us to go check on the brothers", Jonathan nodded his head in agreement as they grabbed their things and headed out toward their cars. He looked at his father and said, "I'll go check out Payton and Patrick and you do the other two".

As they stood by their cars Eugene said, "be careful son, you don't know what they are capable of or what kind of security measures they have at their homes". Jonathan said, "you be careful to dad and keep in touch", Eugene took one final glimpse of his son before climbing into his car and pulling away from their refuge, their safe haven, the place that would for the near future be their home.

Meanwhile at the police station Hotch was listening as Ashton finished telling of his fathers plan, he then said, "so your father killed Penelpoes parents in order to pay back a gambling debt"?, Ashton dropped his head and then said, "yes". Hotch then said ,"so why have to decided to come forward and tell us of his plans"?, Ashton looked up at him and said, "when I thought it was an accident I was willing to do whatever it took to make them pay but after learning that he had a choice, that it wasn't an accident that he did it willingly to get rid of his debts that's when I knew I couldn't be any part to it anymore".

Hotch said, "so they're going to be going after the brothers now that Penelope is out of the picture"?, he said, "I didn't want to do that, I wasn't a part of hurting her, I was in the car that ran the other SUV into the ditch". He could tell by listening to Ashton that he was telling the truth about everything he had just said, so that meant that the information he gave was accurate.

Ashton said, "so what happens to me now"?, Hotch said, "that depends", Ashton said, "depends, depends on what"?, he said, "I can talk for you and tell them that you tried to help us and that you gave us information about their plans". He said, "will that help"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "it will, since you didn't participate in the killing of anybody they can't get you for murder and if you testify you're sentence will be a lot less".

Ashton nodded his head and said, "ohhh I'll testify alright, dad and Jonathan need to pay for what they're doing, when I think about what they did to Penelope it makes me sick at my stomach". Hotch put his hand on the younger mans shoulder and said, "don't worry your brother and father will pay for everything they've done to Penelope and her family".

Hotch motioned for an officer to come over, Ashton stood up and put his hands behind his back as the cuffs were gently put on his wrists and he was read his rights, Ashton said, "I hope that you're able to catch them before it's to late, before they kill her brothers to". Hotch said, "we're working on that right now and hopefully soon we'll have both your father and brother in custody", before he followed the officer and Ashton out of the room.

Meanwhile at the safe house everybody had turned in for the night and the house was quiet, to quiet for Penelope and she rolled over onto her side and threw her arm over Dereks body and looked him up in the face. He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you", she kissed his palm and said, "and I love you", he then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "ohhh how I want you", she said, "I want you to but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "but I'm still married to Savannah"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, please don't be mad at me". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm not mad at you baby, I completely understand why you want to wait".

She said, "y y you do"?, he said, "I do", he then pulled her into his arms and they cuddled together, as they held each other Derek sighed happily hoping that soon this stuff with Eugene and his sons would be over and also the divorce would be final so that he could take his son Hank and move back to Virginia where he belonged, back home with his family and his baby girl.


	16. Chapter 16

With A Purpose-Ch 16

The next morning Eugene and Jonathan were sitting down the street from both houses, they had been watching them all night, they could see lights on most of the night and somebody moving. Jonathan looked down at his cell and then answered it by saying, "yeah". Eugene said, "how's things going there"?, he said, "good, I've been watching the place all night, seen people moving around inside".

Eugene said, "alright let's go to the other brothers houses and see if they're there and then we'll decide who we want to start with", Jonathan said, "sounds like a plan dad". Eugene said, "you take Pauls house and I'll hit the other place", Jonathan said, "be careful, it's daylight now and they can see you", Eugene said, "don't worry I'll be fine, nothing or nobody is gonna stop me from getting my revenge".

Both men started their cars and headed to the other addresses, they couldn't wait to get rid of the brothers so that they could then be free, free from everything that had plagued their lives for years. Meanwhile at the Morgan safehouse Derek was sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking to Paul and Stephanie when somebody knocked at the door.

He looked down at his watch and said, "this can't be good", he then got up and walked toward the door and when he peeped through the peep hole he smiled and said, "it's alright, it's Hotch". Derek then opened the door and said, "come in, what's got you up so early"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "I haven't been to bed yet".

Derek said, "come into the kitchen and I'll pour you a cup of coffee", Hotch nodded his head as he followed Derek into the kitchen, Paul said, "is everything alright"?, Hotch said, "we've had a development". Derek said, "development, a good or bad development"?, Hotch said, "good, definitely good" causing the four of them to smile.

As Hotch took a sip of his coffee he said, "Eugenes son Ashton turned himself in lastnight", Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "seriously"?, Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "he sure did and I spent the night getting his statement and then went with him while they booked him and put him in his cell". Paul said, "what's going to happen to him now"?, Hotch said, "after hearing his statement I have no doubts that he'll get leniency for testifying against his father and brother".

Derek said, "what did he tell you"?, Hotch said, "he told us that he overheard his brother and father talking last night and what everybody thought was an accidental drunk driving accident wasn't true". Paul leaned forward and said, "what do you mean it wasn't true"?, Hotch said, "Ashton overheard his father telling his brother that he killed your parents to pay off a gambling debt", tears filled Pauls eyes and he said, "please tell me that's not right, please tell me that my parents didn't die because he couldn't pay his debts".

Hotch said, "I'm so sorry Paul, I wish I could", Stephanie intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "oh honey I'm so sorry", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "you would have loved my parents, they were the most amazing people". She kissed his cheek and said, "I have no doubt because look at the wonderful son and daughter they raised" causing a smile to grace his lips.

Derek said, "baby girl isn't going to take this news well, not well at all", their attention then went to the door when they heard he say, "what isn't baby girl going to take well"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "Ashton turned himself in last night". She smiled and said, "that's great news", he said, "yes, that part is, it's the other part that's going to be hard for you to hear sweetness".

She walked over and sat down beside him and said, "what aren't you telling me"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "Ashton told Hotch that your parents deaths weren't accidental like you've all thought all these years". She swallowed hard and said, "w w what"?, he said, "I'm so sorry baby but your parents were killed because Eugene couldn't pay his gambling debts".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "w w what"?, Hotch said, "Garcia Eugene was given the choice to pay his debts in full by killing your parents and he took that offer". She said, "n n no, no that can't be, that can't be", Paul pulled her into his arms and said, "it's alright P, let it out, let it out", she sank against him and screamed in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOO" as her and Paul sank to their knees on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

With A Purpose-Ch 17

Hotch leaned in to Derek and said, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he followed his friend into the other room. When they were alone Derek said, "what's up"?, Hotch said, "Eugene and his son were spotted at two of Penelopes brothers last night and before the officers could move in they were gone".

Derek said, "what do we do now"?, Hotch said, "we need to set a trap for Eugene", Derek said, "I'm listening", Hotch said, "we need to talk to Garcias brothers and see if one of them is willing to let us use them as bait to pull Eugene and his son out". They both turned around when they heard, "ABSOLUTELY NOT".

Hotch said, "Garcia they wouldn't be in any danger, they would be protected at all times", she said, "I can't ask any of my brothers to do this, I can't and I won't". Paul walked into the room and said, "I'll do it", she turned to him and said, "no Paul, please don't do this", he gently squeezed his sisters hand and said, "honey I have to, don't you understand, until Eugene and Jonathan are captured none of us are safe".

Derek looked at her and said, "he's right baby girl", she said, "have you talked to any of my other brothers yet"?, he said, "not yet but", Paul said, "I can tell you now that none of the others will help". Stephanie walked over and intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "the sooner we catch them the sooner we can all move on with our lives".

Hotch said, "we can start planning right now and put our plan into action later today and maybe by this time tomorrow all of your troubles will be over and then Penelope Garcia can start living her life again". She looked around the room at all of the smiling faces and Paul said, "what do you say P"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "if you're sure that you can do this without putting Paul into any danger then I'm all for it but I can't lose him again".

Paul said, "I just got you back, I'm not going anywhere P", Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "alright, let's hear what you've got Hotch", they all then turned around and walked over to the living room to sit down. Hotch leaned in and said, "this is what I was thinking" and they all sat there listening as he filled them in on his plan to catch Eugene and Jonathan.

A few hours later Eugene and his son were now back home, they are gathering their things and getting ready to head out again, Eugene opens his mouth to speak that's when his cell starts beeping. Jonathan says, "what's that"?, Eugene said, "it looks like one of the brothers is heading home" as he hit the link and pulled up Pauls home.

Jonathan said, "which one is that"?, Eugene grinned and said, "that's Paul, he's the youngest brother", Jonathan said, "are we heading out now"?, Eugene nodded his head and said, "we are". As they gathered the last of their things Jonathan said, "you put up cameras at 2 of the brothers homes didn't you"?, Eugene nodded his head and said, "I did, I thought it would be a good idea to keep up with the oldest and youngest brothers".

Jonathan grinned and said, "well it looks like it's paying off, soon we'll have 2 down and 3 to go", Eugene laughed and said, "and soon, very soon we'll get everything we deserve". Jonathan nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed out of their house one final time in an attempt to permanently get rid of the Garcia siblings.

As they walked toward their cars Jonathan looked at his father and said, "why are you going after the oldest and youngest first"?, Eugene laughed and said, "after getting rid of Penelope if we can get rid of the oldest and youngest first the others will be to busy grieving that they won't see us coming". Jonathan grinned and said, "I love it dad, I love it" as they both climbed into their cars and pulled away.


	18. Chapter 18

With A Purpose-Ch 18

Penelope paced back and forth across the room as she wondered what was happening, Derek walked over to her and said, "everything is going to be alright baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "what if they get hurt, what if Eugene kills my brother and his wife just like he did our parents, I can't lose anybody else I love hotstuff, I just can't".

He pulled her into his arms and said, "why don't we go check on Grace", she smiled and said, "she's precious isn't she"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that she is". Derek reached out and intertwined fingers with her and said, "you're going to make an amazing momma", she grinned and said, "ya think so huh"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I know so".

Penelope said, "come with me my love, let's go check on little Grace", he winked at her and said, "lead the way goddess, lead the way", she giggled and pulled him toward the library where the little girl was watching a movie. When they walked into the room Grace looked up and said, "aunt P" as she ran over to Penelope and threw her arms around her legs.

Penelope smiled and said, "how's the movie"?, she said, "awesomeeeee, can you and uncle Derek watch it with me"?, she looked at Derek and he grinned and nodded his head yes. Penelope said, "of course we can gumdrop" and she held on to the little girls hands as they walked back over to the couch so that they could watch the movie together.

Meanwhile at Pauls house him and Stephanie are walking around in the living room, she looks at him and says, "I can't wait till this is over", he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently and said, "neither can I". She blew out a deep breath and said, "are you going to talk to your brothers and try to straighten everything up"?, he sighed and said, "I am definitely going to talk to my hardheaded brothers, they need to know that it wasn't Penelopes fault, our parents died at the hands of a man that couldn't pay his debts, not because of Penelope or anything she'd done".

Stephanie nodded her head and said, "I like her, she seems so much like you", he grinned and said, "I'm the youngest brother so we're the closest in age". She said, "so the two of you pretty much grew up together then"?, he said, "exactly", Stephanie said, "how do you think things are going to go with your brothers"?, she shrugged and said, "it's hard to tell but something tells me it's not going to be easy, not easy at all".

Their conversation ended when they heard a voice say, "welllllll Paul, Stephanie, it's time for you two to die", Paul pulled his wife behind him to shield her from the two men in front of them. Eugene said, "awwww is that sweet, he's protecting his wife", Jonathan said, "we don't want to hurt her, we just want to kill you and your brothers", Paul said, "please let her go, please don't hurt her".

Eugene laughed and said, "sorry son but I've changed my mind, you both have to die", Stephanie wrapped her arms around her husband and closed her eyes as she watched both Eugene and Jonathan aim their guns. Paul looked around them and saw several agents gathering close and he said, "you don't want to do this, trust me you don't want to do this".

Jonathan said, "SHUT UP", Eugene said, "I'm going to give you a chance to do something", Paul said, "what"?, he said, "I'm going to give you a chance to say your last words to your wife". Paul said, "she knows I love her and our daughter", Stephanie said, "and he knows that I love him and out daughter", Eugene said, "alright then, prepare to die".

Paul said, "WAITTTTT", Eugene said, "what"?, he said, "I would like a chance to say something", Eugene and Jonathan looked at each other and then at Paul and Stephanie and he said, "alright, talk". Paul said, "the only thing that I want to say is, GET DOWN STEPH" and they both hit the floor as the sound of gunshots quickly filled the air.

Meanwhile back at the safe house, Derek, Penelope and Grace was still watching the movie and Dereks attention was pulled away when his cell started ringing, he looked down and saw, "SAVANNAH" flashing. He kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I have to take this, it's Savannah", she nodded her head and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to".

He then stood up and walked out of the room before saying, "what do you want Savannah"?, she said, "I want us back, I love you, I miss you, I miss the way we use to be". He laughed and said, "dream on Savannah, we are never getting back together, the divorce will be final soon and then me and Hank are moving back to Virginia", Savannah said, "so you can be with that cow Penelope, right"?, Derek said, "shut your mouth, you don't deserve to even say her name, you are soooooo beneath her".

Savannah laughed and said, "well I'll tell you what, either we get back together or you'll never see Hank again", he said, "nice try Savannah but I have him hidden and until the judge gives his decision he's staying put". She laughed and said, "ohhhhh Derek, honey, honey, honey", he said, "what have you done Savannah"?, she said, "I have our son right here with me, I caught him napping and your mom was helping your aunt and I just went in and took him, I took our son".

He said, "you're lying", she said, "am I"?, he said, "yes, yes you are", she held the phone out and said, "Hank honey say hi to daddy", Dereks heart dropped when he heard his son say, "HI DADDYYYYYYYYY".


	19. Chapter 19

With A Purpose-Ch 19

Derek said, "h h hi buddy, are you alright"?, the little boy giggled and said, "uh huh, me fine, me miss you daddy", Derek said, 'and daddy misses you to buddy but don't worry daddy will have you back soon, I promise". Before Savannah jerked the phone away Hank said, "love you daddy", Derek said, "love you to buddy".

Savannah then said, "alright Derek, I'll give you 24 hours to decide what's more important to you our son our your tramp" and then the call ended, Derek was getting ready to call his mom when her name came across his ID and he said, "momma are you alright"?, she said, "Derek, it's Hank, he's gone, somebody took him".

Derek said, "calm down momma, he's alright, Savannah has him, I just talked to her and him both", Fran said, "I'm so sorry baby boy, can you ever forgive me"?, he said, "their is nothing to forgive momma, you didn't do anything wrong". Fran said, "what does she want"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "she's giving me 24 hours to decide what's more important our son or Penelope".

Meanwhile at Pauls Reid says, "Paul, Stephanie are you both alright"?, Paul had shielded his wife with his body and he stood up and said, "we're fine, we're fine". He then held out his hand and smiled down at his wife as she put her smaller hand in his and said, "are you alright baby"?, she threw her arms around him and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine".

Hotch said, "it's over, it's finally over Eugene and Jonathan are both dead", Paul said, "is it wrong of me to say that I'm not sorry that they're both dead"?, Dave said, "absolutely not, not after everything you've both been through". JJ said, "the locals have taken over the scene, how about we head back to the safe house and let Penelope know that everything is over"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as they turned around and headed out of the house.

Derek didn't know that Penelope had followed him so he jumped when she said, "you have to pick Hank, I won't let you lose your son, not this way, not over me". Derek said, "baby girl I'm not losing either of you, don't worry, when Hotch gets here we'll work something out, we will get him back, we will, I can't lose him or you, not now, now ever" as he wrapped his arms around her.

Fran said, "well honey it sounds like you're in good hands", he grinned and said, "I am momma", she said, "please keep me informed about what you find out about Hank". Derek said, "I will momma, I will", as the call ended the front door burst open and the team, Stephanie and Paul came into the house.

Paul smiled at Penelope and said, "it's over P, they're dead, it's over, it's finally over", Penelope smiled and ran across the room and threw her arms around her brother and said, "finally, finally it's over". Derek said, "so it's true, they're dead"?, Reid said, "yep, they're both dead, they can't bother Penelope or her brothers and their families ever again".

Derek said, "that's great news", Dave said, "I know that look, what's wrong son"?, Derek said, "it's Savannah", Hotch said, "what has she done now"?, Derek said, "she walked into my aunts house and kidnapped him while he was sleeping". Hotch said, "are you sure"?, he said, "yeah I talked to both of them myself not less than 10 minutes ago".

JJ said, "what did she want"?, Derek said, "she told me she wanted me back, she wanted us back together as a family and she was giving me 24 hours to decide what I cared more about, my son or Penelope". Emily said, "she's a piece of work", Reid said, "we should call the judge and let him know what's going on".

Hotch said, "that's a good idea, we can get the ball rolling on a kidnapping and child endangerment case, she has really shown what she'll do and now I don't think we'll have any problem in getting her parental rights taken away from her". Derek smiled and said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned Hotch".

Everybody watched as he pulled his cell off of his belt and walked across the room, Stephanie said, "if you will all excuse me right now what I need is to hold my daughter in my arms and kiss her chubby cheeks". Paul said, "me to", he smiled at Penelope and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes", Penelope nodded her head and smiled as her brother and his wife walked out of the room heading toward their daughters laughter in the library.

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff", he intertwined their fingers and said, "it's not your fault", she said, "but if you hadn't been here with me maybe", he put his finger over her lips and said, "their was no place I'd rather be than here with you, with my girl". Penelope smiled and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and loving kiss.

They pulled apart as Hotch walked over and said, "alright I just talked to the judge", Derek said, "and what did he say"?, Hotch said, "he said that he would fill out papers to take away her parental rights so that when you get him back he's in your custody and only your custody". He smiled and said, "so what do you think I need to do"?, Hotch said, "Savannah will call tomorrow and when she does just tell her that you've done a lot of thinking and you want to get back together with her".

Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "whatttttt"?, Hotch said, "no, just listen", he blew out a deep breath and listened as Hotch then said, "make her think that the three of you are going to be a family again and when you get Hank in your arms we'll come in and arrest her for kidnapping and custodial interference and then Hank will be yours and you can then focus on your life with Garcia".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think sweetness"?, she said, "I agree with bossman, I think you need to feed her ego and make her think that you want a life with her". He said, "just as long as you know that's not what I want, you're the one I want", she kissed his lips and said, "I know, I know".

Penelope looked around as Paul and Stephanie walked back into the room, Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, Paul said, "I just talked to the others and they want to come here and talk". She felt Derek gently squeeze her hand and he said, "I'f I over stepped I'm sorry but I just want them to see that none of this is your fault that it was all on Eugene".

She nodded her head and said, "sounds good, I think it's a good idea to get everything out on the table and see what happens", Paul hugged her and said, "no matter what they say I'm here, I love you and I'm not going anywhere". She grinned and said, "I love you bubby", Paul grinned and said, "I love you to P".

Derek said, "alright then so how about we start cooking so that way when they get here we can all sit down as a family"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'll try hotstuff, I'll try".


	20. Chapter 20

With A Purpose-Ch 20

Penelope and the others were putting the finishing touches to dinner when they heard a knock at the door, Derek walked over and looked through the peephole and smiled when he saw Reid standing at the door with who he assumed was Penelopes brothers and their famalies. Derek opened the door and said, "come in, come in", he stepped aside and watched as everybody walked in.

As they walked in Reid said, "guys this is" and Penelope said, "Payton", Payton weakly smiled and said, "Penelope", she then watched as he said, "this is my wife Shelly and our daughter Patricia". Shelly smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", Penelope said, "nice to meet you to Shelly, Patricia", the young girl said, "you can call me Patty aunt P, if you want".

Penelope said, "okay, thanks Patty", Penelope then saw Parker and said, "Parker", he said, "how have you been Penelope"?, she said, "do you really care Parker"?, he said, "of course I do, you're my sister". A little boy kept peeping around Parkers leg and she leaned down and said, "and what's your name sweetie"?, he giggled and said, "Zach".

Penelope said, "it's nice to meet you Zach", he held out his little hand and said, "nice to meet you to" and then he ran across the room, Parkers wife smiled and said, "hi my names Isabella but everybody calls me Izzy". Penelope shook hands with the nice woman and said, "hi Izzy, it's nice to meet you to", she grinned and said, "I'm just glad that everythings over", causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Derek walked closer to Penelope when she said, "Patrick", he said, "P", Derek could sense the hostility coming from Patrick and he said, "their is something that you all need to know and you need to know it now". The brothers looked at him as he said, "Eugene killed your parents, what happened to them wasn't an accident as you have thought all these years".

Patrick said, "what do you mean it wasn't an accident, they were out looking for her and were hit by a drunk driver", Derek said, "first lower your voice and secondly it wasn't her fault, it was Eugenes fault", Parker said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "we were informed by Eugenes younger son that he overheard his father and older brother talking".

Everybody listened as he continued by saying, "Eugene had gambling debts, big gambling debts and he couldn't pay them and he was offered a deal that he couldn't refuse". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "he was told that if he killed mom and dad that his debts would be paid in full", Patrick said, "you're lying, I don't believe you".

Paul stepped forward and said, "they're telling you the truth, mom and dad getting killed wasn't Ps fault, it's all on Eugene and his inability to pay his gambling debts, you've been wrong, all this time, we all have". Patrick said, "wellll you made up with her easily didn't you Paul"?, he said, "this never should have happened, we never should have blamed her, she was innocent".

Payton said, "so all this time, all the bad feelings, the harsh words, they were all", Paul said, "they were all unnecessary brother dear, all unnecessary because she was totally innocent in everything". Fran walked to the door and said, "dinner's ready", Derek said, "please come and join us for dinner, their is so much that needs to be straightened out".

Patrick looked at his brothers and nodded his head in agreement and said, "that their is Derek, that their is" as they all then followed Fran through the large house to the dining room.


	21. Chapter 21

With A Purpose-Ch 21

As dinner continued the brothers talked to Penelope and they listened to her, really listened to her and by the time dinner was over they were on the brink of agreeing to try to put everything aside and start over as a family. Patrick got up from the table and walked into the back yard, he needed some air.

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and walked outside to join him, he walked over to Patrick and said, "she still loves you ya know"?, Patrick turned and looked at him and said, "how do you know"?, he said, "because she has the kindest most loving heart of anybody that I've ever known that's how".

Patrick nodded his had and said, "you're in love with her aren't you"?, Derek said, "yeah I am and have been for years but things were never right for us, well not until now". Patrick listened as Derek told of his love for Penelope, the good times and the bad times, Patrick gasped when he learned of her being shot.

Derek said, "I was so afraid that I'd lost her but she's here alive and well", Patrick said, "I'm sorry about the way I treated her I really am, I love her, she's my sister and I love her". Derek said, "you should be telling her that", Patrick blew out a deep breath and said, "what if she doesn't want to hear it"?, Derek put his hand on Patricks shoulder and said, "she does, trust me she does" causing a smile to grace his lips.

Penelope was laughing and talking to the rest of her family when the side door opened and Derek and Patrick walked back into the house, she glanced up to see them talking, She then felt her heart racing as Patrick started walking over to her, he sat down beside her and said, "Penelope, P, we need to talk".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay", Patrick said, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you when our parents died, I feel so foolish, especially now after learning that it wasn't your fault but all because of Eugenes gambling debts". Penelope said, "my heart shattered the night that we lost mom and dad but on top of losing them I lost all of you to".

Patrick said, "I'm so so sorry P, do you think that their is a way that you can ever forgive me for everything I said, everything I did"?, she looked around the room at the rest of her family and then put her hand on top of his and said, "of course". He said, "really"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "yes really, life's to short and you're my brother, you're all my brothers and I love you all sooooo much".

Derek grinned as he watched the 4 brothers giving Penelope a group hug, she winked at him and said, "thank you", he winked back at her and said, "I love you" causing a huge smile to grace her lips. When they all pulled apart Parker said, "alright enough about us", he looked at her practically glowing face and said, "tell us about you and Derek".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "well it all started when" and everybody smiled as they listened to the way Derek and Penelope met, Payton looked at Derek and said, "smoothhhhhh Derek, real smooth". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "well it worked didn't it, I got the girl", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "and I got my man", JJ, Emily and Fran said, "FINALLYYYYYYYYY" in unison causing everybody to laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

With A Purpose-Ch 22

Everybody spent the night in the safe house because they all wanted to stay together, as the evening had continued Derek had told them of his troubles with Savannah and how she had taken Hank. The brothers couldn't believe that anybody was capable of doing something like that, especially when it involved a child, their child.

Around midnight everybody was so exhausted that they couldn't wait to get to bed, Derek and Penelope drifted off to sleep in each others arms dreading what tomorrow might bring. The next morning Luke was the first to get up and he was busy getting Dereks earwig ready for him when everybody else got dressed and came downstairs.

Penelope said, "I want to thank all of you for everything you've done for me and for hotsuff", JJ said, "that's what famalies do, they stick together", Luke nodded his head and said, "that's right, now I know that I haven't been in this family long but I love all of you like I've known you for years". Penelope said, "and I know that I gave you a hard time when we first met but", Luke said, "don't worry about that, the only thing that matters now is that we're all one big happy family, right"?, she grinned and said, "right" as she pulled her friend into her arms for a hug.

Hotch looked at his watch and said, "she should be calling any time", he no more than got the words out when Dereks cell started ringing, Reid said, "just stay calm, don't let her push your buttons", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "easier said than don pretty boy, easier said than done". Derek answered his cell and said, "I want to talk to Hank".

Savannah said, "well good morning to you to husband dear", he said, "I WANT TO TALK TO MY SON", Savannah said, "alright alright calm down, calm down", seconds later he heard his son saying, "hi daddyyyyyyy". Derek said, "hi buddy, are you okay"?, he said, "uh huh, when you coming daddy"?, he said, "it won't be long Hank, I promise".

Savannah then took the phone away and said, "have you thought about what you want"?, he said, "I have", she said, "and what is that, do you want your son or your tramp"?, Derek wanted to tell her where she could go but until Hank was safely in his arms he couldn't do it". He said, "I want my son", she said, "good boy, very good boy".

Derek said, "where do you want me to meet you"?, Savannah said, "I'm sending you the address and Derek if I see any of your precious team you'll never ever see your son again". Derek said, "don't worry you won't", Savannah said, "see ya soon my love", Derek looked up at Penelope and then said, "see ya soon", after the call ended he pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "you know that I love you right"?, she said, "I do".

Derek said, "when we get back with Hank we can put everything else behind us and as soon as my divorce is final I want you and I to get married", she smiled and kissed his lips. When they pulled apart she said, "I want that to", Luke said, "I hate to interrupt the two of you but", Derek said, "I know, I know, we have to go".

Luke nodded his head and said, "yeah", Hotch said, "Reid, JJ and Em will be in one SUV and me, Rossi and Luke will be in the other and the locals are going to be waiting out of sight for our cue". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "alright then, let's go get my boy", Derek smiled and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can sweetness", she wiped away a stray tear and said, "be careful and come back to me".

He caressed her cheek and said, "always goddess, always", he then gently brushed his lips against hers and then walked away with the rest of the team, when he got to the door he turned around and said, "I love you". Penelope said, "I love you to", Paul walked over and wrapped his arms around his sister and said, "don't worry P, he'll be back before you know it".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "from your lips to Gods ears Paul", causing him to smile as he ran his hand up and down her back for moral support


	23. Chapter 23

With A Purpose-Ch 23

Derek gripped the steering wheel as he got closer and closer to the address Savannah had sent him, he couldn't believe that she would pull this, that she would kidnap their son. As he pulled up in front of the house he shut the engine off and said, "I'm here" before climbing out of the truck and heading toward the steps.

When he got to the door he raised his hand to knock, it was only a matter of a few seconds before the door opened to reveal the smiling face of his soon to be ex wife Savannah. She stepped out and looked around and said, "just making sure you kept your promise".

Derek said, "you should know that I would never do anything to hurt my son", Savannah stepped back and said, "please come in". After Derek walked by her she shut and locked the door and said, "welcome home honey, we've missed you".

He opened his mouth to say something when Savannah said, "HANK DADDY'S HOME", he was then all smiles as he watched his little boy run toward him. He dropped to his knees and said, "how have you been buddy, daddy has missed you soooooo much" as hugged the little boy tighter.

Hank laid his head on his daddys shoulder and said, "lub you daddy", Derek said, "I love you to little man, more than you're ever gonna know". Savannah said, "baby, why don't you go and play with your truck so mommy and daddy can talk".

Derek then watched as Hank turned around and ran back through the house leaving him alone with Savannah so they could talk. She walked over and sat down beside him and said, "now the first thing you are going to do is stop that silly divorce so that we can be a family again".

He listened as Savannah said, "you are going to be my husband in every way", he said, "in every way"?, she said, "yes, I want you in my bed again Derek, I've missed you". He scooted away from her and said, "listen Savannah we're not" and Savannah launched herself at him crashing her lips against his.

Derek knew that all he had to do was stall her long enough for JJ, Reid and Luke to be able to slip in through the back door and grab Hank. All he was waiting for was for one of them to say that they had his son and were out of the house before the locals came in and arrested her.

Savannah straddled his waist and deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, he wanted to push her way but couldn't, not until his son was safe. Finally after what seemed like forever he heard Luke say, "we've got Hank and we're clear".

Derek pushed Savannah away and said, "I can't do this Savannah, I don't love you and I don't want to be with you, my life is with Penelope now". Savannah smirked and said, "Derek, Derek, Derek, have you forgotten that I am holding all of the cards here, I have our son with me and if you don't do what I tell you to do you'll never see him again".

Derek smiled and said, "I don't feel a bit sorry for what's about to happen to you", she looked at him and said, "what are you talking about, nothing's going to happen to me". The front door was kicked open and Hotch, Dave and the others ran into the room saying, "FBI DON'T MOVE".

Savannah laughed and said, "to what do I owe this pleasure"?, Hotch said, "Savannah Morgan you are under arrest for the kidnapping of the minor Hank Spencer Morgan, for threatening a FBI agent and child endangerment". Her mouth flew open and she said, "you can't be serious".

Dave said, "we're very serious", she then listened as her rights were read to her and the cuffs were slapped on her wrists, as she was pulled away she said, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THISSS". Derek said, "thanks guys, I didn't think you were ever gonna bust through that door".

Dave said, "we had to give her enough rope to hang herself son", Derek said, "well"?, Hotch said, "she's going away for a long long time and it gives me great pleasure to tell you that you have sole custody of your son". Derek grinned from ear to ear when Hank said, "daddyyyyyyyy" and ran across the room and jumped in his daddys arms.

Derek said, "what da ya say buddy, are you ready to go home"?, he nodded his head and said, "weady daddy", Derek smiled and said, "thank you, thank you all". Luke said, "the only thing that matters is that you got your son back and your ex is going to be spending a long long time in jail", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as he carried his son out the front door and down the steps.

As Hotch was getting ready to get into the car his cell started ringing, he said, "I have to take this", everybody nodded their heads as they watched him walk off. He took a deep breath and said, "Hotchner", it was then that a conversation started that was going to change the lives of Penelope and all of her family, for the better.


	24. Chapter 24

With A Purpose-Ch 24

Penelope was talking with her brothers and their families when the front door opened and the team walked in and they were closely followed by Derek who was carrying the now sleeping Hank. Penelope said, "ohhhh hotstuff you've home, you and the little prince are home".

Derek walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "we're here baby, we're here and Savannah is on her way to jail". Penelope grinned and said, "that's good news", she looked around and said, "hey, where's bossman"?, Dave said, "he said he had to go downtown for a meeting but that he would be here soon".

She nodded her head and then kissed Hank on the top of the head, she was all smiles when his little eyes opened up and he smiled. She said, "hi there", he said, "hiiiiiiiiiii", Derek said, "this is Penelope, do you remember daddy talking about her"?, he nodded his head and said, "bebe giwl".

Penelope laughed and Derek said, "that's right, this is baby girl", he leaned over for her to take him, she quickly pulled the little boy into her arms and said, "ohhhhh how I've missed you". Hank wrapped his little arms around her neck and said, "lub you".

Derek smiled and said, "you have a way with him sweetness", she winked at Derek and said, "I love you hotstuff, you and this little munchkin right here, I love you both so much". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "and we love you goddess".

Paul said, "he's adorable", Derek said, "thanks Paul", Penelope said, "guys this is Dereks son Hank", everybody was saying, "hi Hank". The little boy giggled and said, "hiiiiiiii" causing every body that was in the room to start laughing.

When Hank saw Fran he leaned and said, "nana nana", Fran took the little boy and said, "how has nanas little man been, are you alright"?, he nodded his head yes before laying it down on her shoulder. Dave leaned in to Emily and said, "do you have any idea what that meeting was about"?, she shook her head and said, "the only thing he would tell me was that he had to go downtown and that he would fill us all in on it later".

Their attention was then pulled to the door when somebody knocked on the door, Derek walked over and said, "it's Hotch" and opened the door. When Hotch stepped in he said, "sorry that it took me so long but something amazing happened".

Penelope and her brothers walked closer and she said, "what happened"?, he motioned for the man standing outside to come in. Once the man stepped in Hotch said, "this is Agent Herbert Adams", he smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you all", Hotch said, "he's the head of witness protection and he was brought here with a special gift for you".

Penelope said, "gift, what gift"?, Herbert said, "we're sorry that it took so long to be able to do this but when we found out that Herbert and his sons were taken care of and everybody that was involved with your parents murder was handled we knew that it was safe".

Paul said, "safe, safe for what, we don't understand", Herbert motioned to the men standing outside and said, "it's okay", Penelope looked at her brothers and then at Herbert. Herbert said, "it's now safe for us to be able to let you and your brothers see something".

Penelope said, "see what"?, their attention then went to the door when they heard a familiar voice say, "safe to see us", Penelope and all of her brothers stood there in disbelief. Penelope then said, "m m momma"?, she held her arms open and said, "that's right baby, it's me, it's us".

Everybody watched as Penelope and her brothers ran into the arms of their parents, Penelope said, "h h how is this possible, we thought you were dead". Herbert said, "we're sorry that we couldn't tell you back then but why don't we all go over and sit down and I can fill you in on everything now".

Penelope smiled as she looked up at her dad and said, "daddyyyyyyy", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "my baby girl, I've missed you so so much". Penelope threw her arms around him and said, "I've missed you to daddy, I've missed you both so so much".

As they all sat down in the living room everybody started listening as Herbert filled them in on everything involving the death of Penelopes parents so many years ago.


	25. Chapter 25

With A Purpose-Ch 25

When Herbert was finished explaining everything Paul said, "so all this time they've been safe"?, Herbert nodded his head and said, "yes but their were several times they wanted to leave witness protection and come back to all of you".

Penelope said, "when"?, her mom said, "when each of the boys got married and of course when you got shot baby, we wanted to be with you". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "we almost lost her", Penelopes dad Prentice said, "we had our bags packed and were ready to leave when we got the call that she was going to be alright".

Penelope said, "you would really have come to me"?, Phelicia, Penelopes mom said, "of course we would have baby, we couldn't lose you, any of you". Patrick said, "I bet you are both disappointed in us aren't you"?, Phelicia and Prentice looked at each other and then at the boys.

Prentice said, "I was shocked to see you treat Penelope, your sister that way, none of this was her fault and you just tossed her aside like she was trash". Payton said, "we thought that if you hadn't been out looking for her that you would have been safe, but now we know better, we know that if it hadn't been that night it would have been another night".

Derek looked at Herbert and said, "who was the man that ordered their deaths"?, Herbert said, "a drug king pin named Carlos Martinez", Luke said, "they've been after him for years". Herbert said, "well he's taken care of, him and all of his men are either dead or going to be spending the rest of their lives in prision for what they've done".

Penelope looked at her parents and then at Herbert and said, "what about this Carlos, which one was he"?, Herbert said, "he's dead, he was shot to death during the confrontation". Penelope said, "is it wrong of me to be glad that he's dead"?, Phelicia hugged her daughter and said, "not at all honey, now we can all get back to our lives and focus on the future".

Phelicia smiled at her son and said, "but their wasn't a day that went by that we didn't think about you and miss you all". Penelope said, "so you were able to know what was going on with all of us"?, Prentice said, "to an extent we were sweetie".

As he looked around the room he said,"well princess are you going to introduce us to all of these nice people"?, she grinned and said, "of course, mom, dad, this is my family, this is my bossman Aaron Hotchner and his wife Emily and this is Spencer and Jeniffer aka JJ Reid and this is Luke Alvez and this is David Rossi and his wife Fran Morgan Rossi".

Phelicia said, "and who is that handsome man"?, Penelope said, "this is my hotstuff, the other part of my heart, Derek Morgan and the little boy is his son Hank". Phelicia and Prentice smiled and he said, "it's nice to finally get to meet all of you".

The brothers then introduced their parents to their grandchildren, the house quickly became filled with laughter, smiles and tears as the family spent some time bonding. As the evening continued Penelope said, "what's going to happen now, where are you going to live"?, Prentice smiled and said, "for a while we'd like to go to Virginia and spend some time with you if that's alright"?, she said, "ohhhh yes, that's more than alright, more than alright".

Phelicia then turned to her sons and said, "and we're going to go spend some time with the boys in California, we've missed so much time with all of you and we don't want to miss any more". Derek smiled and said, "since everybody is here now their is something that I want to do".

Penelope watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and walked toward her, he dropped to his knee in front of her and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me, I know that my divorce isn't final yet but" and she said, "YES, YES, YES".

As he slid the ring onto her finger the room was filled with the sounds of hands clapping and everybody shouting their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. When they pulled apart Derek said, "are you happy sweetness"?, she said, "I am, almost everything is perfect", he said, "almost"?, she said, "well I have my parents and brothers back but their is still something that I would like to do".

Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "anything", she smiled and said, "really"?, he grinned and said, "really, whatever you want to do I'll be right there with you". She grinned and leaned in and said, "well in that case, this is what I want to do", after explain to Derek and the others what she wanted to do her and her fiancée were out the door and heading toward his truck.

About 45 minutes later they walked into a interrogation room, Ashton looked up and smiled and said, "P P Penelope, you're alive"?, she walked over and said, "I am Ashton, I am". He said, "that's wonderful news, wonderful wonderful news", she smiled and sat down across from him and said, "I want to thank you", he said, "thank me for what"?, she said, "for telling the truth about what happened".

He said, "my heart broke when I thought about you dying, you were innocent, you did nothing wrong", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I want you to know that I am sorry for your loss". He nodded his head and said, "they were my father and brother and I loved them but they had to pay for what they did to your family".

She said, "about that", he said, "huh"?, she said, "my parents aren't dead", his eyes lit up and he said, "they aren't"?, she shook her head and said, "no, they are alive and well'. He said, "I'm so happy for you, it was so hard hearing that the "accident" wasn't an accident that my father willingly killed your parents but seeing you here alive and well and learning that your parents are alive and well is more than I could have ever asked for".

Penelope said, "I want you to know that I don't hold anything against you, I forgive you for your part in this", he said, "I don't deserve your forgiveness", she said, "Ashton look at me". He looked up at her and she said, "after you telling what your father did and what they were going to do you most certainly do deserve my forgiveness, you are not a bad man, you're not, you Ashton are a good man and I hope that when you get out of here that you have a life filled with love, peace, joy and happiness, so so much happiness".

He smiled and said, "I wish you the same thing, after everything you've been through you deserve it", she held up her hand and said, "Derek and I are getting married so our happiness has already started". Ashton said, "congratulations, you two deserve it, you really really do", Derek and Penelope stood up and she said, "I just wanted you to know that me and my parents were alive and well".

The guard walked over and was getting ready to take him back to his cell and Derek said, "thanks Ashton, thanks for everything you did to make sure that we can have a life together, a life filled with happiness". He smiled and said, "you're welcome and Penelope when I get out of here next year I promise that I will make you proud, I will live a good life, I will be happy and that will be because of you and your family".

Penelope and Derek walked to the door and the last thing they heard before the door closed was Ashton say, "goodbye Penelope", she smiled and said, "good bye Ashton" as Derek pulled the door shut behind them and they headed up the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

With A Purpose-Ch 26

Penelopes brothers got to go back to their homes and Phelicia and Prentice stayed with Derek, Penelope and the others at the safe house, they were more than glad to let them stay there after everything they had been through. Derek and Penelope were slowly getting closer and Hanks bond with Penelope was strong, very strong and he had even called her mommy a time or two.

Derek was so excited that she had agreed to marry him as soon as his divorce was final, he didn't know how long it would take, as far as he was concerned the sooner he got to marry her the better. Hotch leaned in to Dave and whispered, "look what just came", Dave said, "is that his divorce papers"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is and I was able to get a marriage liscense for them to".

Dave said, "that's nice, I know they will appreciate that", Penelope walked into the room and said, "who will appreciate what"?, Hotch said, "where's Morgan"?, Penelope said, "he's outside in the back yard with Hank". Penelope looked at the envelope in his hands and said, "what's that bossman"?, he grinned and said, "this is Dereks divorce papers, I pulled a few strings and got the progress accelerated".

Penelope covered her mouth and said, "so that means"?, Hotch said, "that he's a single man again and the two of you can get married any time", she smiled and said, "really Charlie Brown"?, Hotch laughed and said, "really". Derek and Hank walked into the house and he said, "what's going on, what's everybody talking about"?, Hotch handed Derek the envelope and said, "I was able to pull a few strings for you".

Derek took the envelope into his hands and said, "what is this"?, Dave said, "open it and see", Derek opened it and read and it and said, "this is awesome, so that means that I'm divorced, right"?, Hotch said, "it does". Derek said, "and what's this"?, Dave said, "it's a marriage liscense so that you and kitten can get married".

He looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think baby girl, wanna get married"?, she laughed and said, "I'd love to hotstuff", she looked at Hank and said, "what do you think Hank, should me and your daddy get married"?, he quickly said, "YEAHHHHHHH". Derek kissed his son on the cheek and said, "are you sure buddy"?, Hank then wrapped one arm around Derek and the other around Penelope and said, "yeah daddy".

Phelicia said, "what's going on"?, Penelope said, "momma Derek and I are getting married", Phelicia said, "I know that honey", Penelope said, "no momma, we're getting married now, today". Phelicia grabbed her cell out of her pocket and started dialing numbers", Prentice said, "who are you calling honey"?, his wife said, "if our daughter is getting married I'm sure she wants her brothers here", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she watched her mom on the phone.

When Payton found out that his sister was getting married he quickly and happily volunteered the use of his huge back yard for the wedding and the reception to the bride and groom. Derek and Penelope quickly accepted and then everybody got their things packed and headed to casa Garcia about an hour away.

About an hour later Derek pulled up in front of Paytons house, he intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "are you ready for this goddess, are you ready to become my wife and Hanks mommy"?, she glanced over her shoulder at the very excited little boy and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life hotstuff".

He grinned and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you to" as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss, they pulled apart when they heard Hank clapping his hands and saying, "yayyyyyyyyyy". Penelope said, "he's so much like you, he's your mini me" causing Derek to laugh and nod his head in agreement.

The door to the car opened and JJ, Fran, Emily and Penelopes sister in laws pulled her out of the truck and said, "come on, we have to get you ready, you'll be getting married soonnnnnn". She waved at Derek and said, "I'll see you soon hotstuff", he grinned and said, "that you will", he stood there watching as the woman that had stolen his heart disappeared into the house.

Payton walked over and said, "do you have time to help us"?, he said, "sure do what do you need"?, Payton said, "we need some help with the tent for the reception, we've already got the archway up and covered in flowers and the seats are in the yard". Derek said, "wow, you guys have been really busy haven't you"?, Payton nodded his head and said, "after everything we've done to P, we want today to be perfect for her".

Derek smiled as Hank slid his little hand in his big one and said, "me go to daddy"?, Derek said, "of course you can go with daddy" Hank then giggled as Derek picked him up and put him on his shoulders as they headed through to the backyard to help with the tent. When Grace saw Hank she said, "uncle Derek if you want me to I can take him over here and play on the swingset"?, Derek said, "thank you Grace, I would appreciate that".

Grace said, "Hank do you wanna play on the swings with me"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh", Derek watched as he then put his hand in Graces as they headed over to the swingset". Payton said, "she reminds me a lot of her aunt Penelope", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I was getting ready to say the same thing" causing them to grin as they started working on the tent.


	27. Chapter 27

With A Purpose-Ch 27

Penelope was sitting while JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, Shelly and Izzy were working on the flowers, Patricia smiled and said, "I'm just so happy to be back with everybody, you have no idea how many nights I've dreamed about this, about you all". Penelope said, "I've missed you and daddy so much momma, I thought that everything that happened was my fault".

Patricia cupped her daughters face in her hands and said, "nothing and I mean nothing was your fault honey and it's time that you and your brothers all see that and believe it". She shook her head and said, "I'm just glad that you are both back", Patricia smiled and said, "me to honey, me to, more than you will ever know".

Izzy grinned and said, "I know that I just met Derek but he seems to be head over heels with you", she said, "I'm head over heels in love with him to and I have been since the day we met". Shelly grinned and said, "and that little Hank he is adorable", Penelope nodded her head and said, "he reminds me so much of his daddy that it's not funny" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Meanwhile downstairs Derek was just finishing touches on his outfit when he felt something tugging on his leg, he looked down and said, "hi buddy, my don't you look handsome"?, he picked Hank up and said, "are you ready for daddy to marry Penelope"?, Hank nodded his head and said, "uh huh, me lubs her daddy".

Derek smiled and said, "and she loves you to", causing Hank to giggle, Paul walked into the room and said, "how are you two handsome men doing in here"?, Derek said, "we're ready and waiting on Penelope aren't we Hank"?, he said, "yepppppppp". Paul said, "dad is getting ready to go up and get her" and he smiled.

Derek said, "what do you think about the fact that your parents are back"?, Paul blew out a deep breath and said, "I love it, I'm so glad that they are both alive and well but". Derek listened as Paul said, "I just hate it that we thought they were both dead all of this time", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "that makes perfect sense".

Payton walked into the room and said, "Derek can I talk to you for a minute"?, he said, "yeah sure", Paul said, "Hank would you like to go get a piece of brownie while we're waiting on Penelope"?, he looked up at his dad and Derek said, "it's okay, go ahead buddy". After Hank was gone Derek said, "what did you want to talk about"?, Payton said, "P, I want to talk about P".

Derek said, "what about her"?, Payton said, "I'm really sorry about everything that happened, we all are", Derek said, "she's an amazing woman and the fact that she's willing to forgive you all and start over says a lot about her". Payton nodded his head and said, "it sure does", Derek walked over to him and said, "but if you or any of your brothers hurt her again you will answer to me".

Payton swallowed hard and said, "don't worry we will never do anything to hurt her, not after we lost her for so long and finally got her and mom and dad back and that's a promise". Derek smiled and said, "good because she's my life, her and Hank are my world and I can't have either of them hurting", he leaned in again and said, "understand"?, Payton said, "definitely".

Dave stuck his head in the door and said, "it's time for us to get outside Prentice went up to get kitten", Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to marry Penelope, I've been in love with her for so long, this still doesn't seem real". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "ohhhh it's real son, it's very real" as they headed through the house and into the back yard.


	28. Chapter 28

With A Purpose-Ch 28

When Prentice knocked on the door Fran opened it and said, "is it time"?, he nodded his head and said, "it is, is she ready"?, Fran pushed the door open and said, "she is and she's beautiful". He stepped inside and said, "ohhhh Penelope, honey you are breath taking", she smiled and said, "thanks daddy" as she stepped closer and threw her arms around him.

He said, "I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this day", she said, 'I'm so glad that you and mom are here with me, I've missed you both so so much". Prentice kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "and we've missed you to, it broke our hearts to learn of how your brothers treated you, we wanted to tell you, to make things right but their was to much danger for you and your brothers".

Penelope said, "that doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you and mom are here, you're safe and we will have plenty of time to get caught up", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "so true princess, so true". JJ and Emily smiled and said, "we'll meet you downstairs", she grinned and said, "we'll be right down".

Fran hugged her daughter in law and said, "you look so beautiful and I knokw that my son isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you", she smiled and said, "thanks Fran, thanks for everything". Fran grinned and said, "I'll see you downstairs", Stephanie and Izzy said, "us to", Izzy handed Penelope her flowers and said, "you look like a princess P".

Penelope grinned and said, "thanks ladies", they were all smiles as they walked out into the hall to leave the father and daughter alone for a few minutes before they made their way outside to join the others. Prentice said, "their were so so many days that we were afraid that we would never be able to see you or your brothers again".

Penelope said, "when you and mom "died", part of me died with you, my life was never the same, well not until I got the amazing family I have now that is". Prentice grinned and said, "they are all amazing people and you're lucky to have them in your life", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that I am daddy, that I am".

He held out his arm and said, "are you ready to do this, are you ready to become Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she smiled as she looped her arm through his and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life". Prentice smiled at his daughter and said, "well then, what are we waiting on, let's go get you marriedddddddddd" as they stepped out into the hall to join JJ and Emily.

Meanwhile outside Derek felt his heart race as he watched first Emily and then JJ make their way up the aisle and stand across from him, next the wedding march started and everybody stood and faced the back of the aisle. Standing there was Penelope and Prentice, Prentice looked at his daughter and said, "are you sure you want this"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I am daddy, I am, I love him with everything in me, he's my life".

Prentice and Penelope then started making their way up the aisle toward Derek, when they finally made it to the front Prentice kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "we love you". She said, "and I love you both daddy", she then watched as he put her hand in Dereks and then walked over to stand beside her mom and brothers.

Everybodys attention was then pulled to the minister who started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony". As Prentice and Phelicia watched their daughter they quickly glanced at each other and smiled before returning their attention to their beautiful daughter and her handsome husband.

As the wedding continued the rings were asked for by the minister, Hank carried the pillow around to the minister and when he leaned over and took them off the pillow he said, "thank you". Hank gave the famous Morgan smile and said, "you welcome" causing the backyard to be filled with everybody saying, "AWWWWW HOW CUTE".

Derek smiled as Hank then walked over and climbed up in his moms lap, as the wedding continued the minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it on Penelopes finger and repeat after me". Derek took the ring into his fingers and looked at the minister as he said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife".

The minister then said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives until death parts us", Derek smiled at his bride and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives until death parts us". He then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it on Dereks finger and repeat after me".

She slid the ring on Dereks finger and then looked at the minister as he said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she took a deep breath and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". Next the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives until death parts us", she smiled lovingly at him and said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives until death parts us".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife". Derek and Penelope both smiled as they heard, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart to the sounds of well wishes and hands clapping. Everybody then listened as the minister said, "please let me introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", Hank giggled and clapped his little hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy" as Derek once again claimed Penelopes lips with his.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter contains sexual content

With A Purpose-Ch 29

The reception was beautiful, the food was delicious and everybody had a great time laughing, talking, eating and dancing, the happy couple spent most of the time wrapped in each others arms kissing. Dave laughed and said, "GET A ROOM", Derek said, "not a bad idea old man", Dave laughed and said, "me, Fran, Prentice and Phelicia decided that you two deserved some time alone soooooo we have booked the honeymoon suite at the Hyland Hilton".

Penelope smiled and said, "awww thank you but you didn't have to do this", Fran said, "you two are married and need some time alone so yes honey we really needed to do this for you". Derek said, "what about Hank"?, Dave said, "not to worry that's covered, between his grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins he's going to be very busy".

Derek and Penelope grinned and Penelope said, "thank you all so so much for everything you've done for me and hotstuff", Phelicia smiled and hugged her daughter and said, "we love you both so much and now shoooo, go and start your honeymoon with that amazing husband of yours" causing Derek to say, "yeahhhhh, don't argue with your momma" which made everybody laugh.

After hugging and saying their goodbyes the newlyweds made their way to the car with everybody throwing birdseed at them, as they pulled away from the curb Hank was waving and saying, "byeeeee mommaaaaaaa, byeeeeee daddyyyyyy". Penelope said, "d d did you hear that, he called me momma"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I heard and he loves his mommy, he loves her almost as much as I do" he then claimed her lips with his.

The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were stepping off the elevator and heading down the hall to their room, when Derek put the keycard into the door and pushed it open he picked her up and said, "allow me Mrs. Morgan". As they stepped through the door she said, "put me down hotstuff, you're going to hurt yourself".

He laughed and put her down and said, "honey I promise I can handle you", she touched his face and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you", she started taking her dress off and said, "show me" as she ran through the room heading toward the bedroom. Derek smiled and said, "ohhhh you're gonna get it" as he started undressing as he took off after her.

By the time they reached the bedroom they were both as naked as they were the day they were born, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you wife", she said, "and I love you husband". It was only a matter of a few seconds before they fell back on the both moaning each others names, they crawled up the bed whispering of their love for each other.

Penelope flopped down on her back and said, "thank you", he said, "forrrrrr"?, she said, "for being patient with me, for understanding", he said, "I'm glad that you wanted to wait, this way our first till will be as husband and wife". She smiled and said, "well then in that case Mr. Morgan would you please make love to your wife, we've waited long enough don't ya think"?, he crawled between her creamy thighs and said, "that we have goddess, that we have".

As he slid inside her she threw her head back and moaned his name, Derek closed his eyes and slowly slid deeper inside her, she felt heavenly wrapped around him, they fit together perfectly, like they were destined to be together. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him on, he then started sliding in and out of her effortlessly as he finally started making love to his wife, yes his wife, his baby girl, his life.

They moved together building each other up for an explosive release, Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but their need and want for each other overtook them both. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and back to her lips again as he thrust in and out of her, showing how much he loved her.

Penelope closed her eyes and relished in the fact that she was not only married to her best friend but they were currently making mad passionate love, Derek couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice. A few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pure bliss as waves and waves of pleasure rolled over them both like a blanket.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he said, "that was amazing Mrs. Morgan", she grinned as she tried to catch her breath and said, "that it was Mr. Morgan, that it was". After he flopped down on the bed she quickly climbed onto her knees and straddled his waist, he said, "I think I've created a monster", she said, "are you complaining old man"?, he said, "I'll show you an old man".

She giggled as she sank down on him thus starting round 2 of many that night as they celebrated their love for each other

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	30. Chapter 30

With A Purpose-Ch 30

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

It was Christmas time again and the entire Morgan/Garcia clan were all together, the Morgan house was filled to the brim with both people and with love as the family celebrated the holidays. All four brothers and Penelope had talked their parents into having a family portrait. The huge portrait was a gift from the kids to Prentice and Phelicia.

Along with the huge picture was pictures of each little family unit, first was Payton, his wife and daughter, then Patrick, his wife and kids, Payton, his wife and kids and finally Paul and his wife and kids. Penelope also was able to convince Hotch and the others to not only pose for the huge portrait for their mom and dad but to pose for other family pictures to.

JJ smiled as she looked down in her hands at the pictures of her, Spencer, Henry and the two newest additions the 2 year old twins Michael and Michelle, they were so adorable and looked so much like their father. Reid sat down beside his wife and kissed her on the lips and said, "nice looking bunch, don't ya think"?, she laughed and said, "I do, I certainly do".

Hotch couldn't help but smile as he glanced down at the picture in his wifes arms, in it was him, Emily, Jack and their newest addition 1 year old Thomas, he was a spitfire and sooooo much like his momma. Emily smiled and said, "look at us Aaron, don't we look good"?, he smiled and said, "we sure do Em, we sure do".

Dave smiled as he looked down at the picture of him, Fran, Sarah, Desiree and her husband another team member Luke Alvez, Derek, Penelope and their 3 kids, Hank now 10, Charlotte 9 and 5 year old Sophie, they were quite a little family. Sarah wasn't married but was seriously dating an amazing man from the local hospital and everybody knew it was only a matter of time before they would be hearing wedding bells from them.

Desiree and Luke got married about a year after Derek and Penelope did and soon after that discovered that Desi was pregnant, in the past 5 years they had managed to have 3 beautiful children. First were the twins Alexander and Adam and then 2 year old daughter Anna, they were beautiful children with their mothers looks and their fathers attitude.

Penelope and her brothers were also in a picture together, they put on their best smiles and ever since that day over 5 years ago when they made up they spent as much time together as possible. Phelicia and Prentice spent time in Virginia and California respectively, making sure to spent time with all of their kids and grandkids.

An amazing Christmas was had for everybody at Casa Morgan and as Derek looked around the room at his amazing family he knew that his life was as close to perfect as it would ever get. He had an amazing family, a job that he loved and a house that was now and forever a home for him and his little brood.

He hated that he had drifted away from his family all those years ago but when they got together again it was for a purpose, it was to be there for his baby girl and in return she was their for him, more times than he could ever count. Derek returned to work at the BAU not long after they returned home from California.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed working with everybody until they were all reunited on case after case, he knew that with a wonderful family like he had he had all that anybody could ever ask for, he had the life and love he had always wanted and he found it with his soulmate, his goddess, his baby girl, his Penelope and now and forever she would be his heart and his life.

Penelope smiled as she walked over to her husband and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl, Merry Christmas". They stood there wrapped in each others arms and realized that right there in that room with them was everybody and everything they would ever need, their family.

THE END


End file.
